


Attack On World

by Zatsume_B_A



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Riren Week, Zatsume_B_A, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatsume_B_A/pseuds/Zatsume_B_A
Summary: (Shingeki No Kyojin alternative) No seculo IXX surgiu uma nova raça: mais forte, mais rapida e mais inteligente, logo subjugaria a raça humana se não fosse o laço entre as duas raças: Reencarnação.O primeiro fundador foi Ervin Smith e ainda atual líder, logo ele encontrou sua ligação Hanj Zoe e assim o clã foi progredindo e dois propósitos foram traçados: impedir novas raças nascerem e encontrar novas ligação. Agora no seculo XXI, Eren não sabia era que sua ligação seria de um olhar tempestuoso.





	1. 01. Rotina.

\- Rápido Mikasa!!  
Paro de costas para o muro e junto as mãos e me abaixo um pouco para ajudá-la a pular o muro. Ela salta sobre o obstáculo e logo escutamos o grito do alvo de Mikasa ao morrer.  
\- Ela conseguiu?  
\- Sim e boa noite para você também, Almin.  
O loiro um pouco menor que eu, tira um cigarro do bolço da calça preta meio justa e o isqueiro do colete também negro, acende e solta a fumaça para cima.  
\- Quer um pouco?  
\- Não é por que somos imortais que podemos abusar... Isso também deixa os dentes amarelados e com mal-hálito.  
Digo e coloco minha espada na bainha e ajeito meu sobretudo, puxo as mangas e firmo, ajeito a gravata negra e o cabelo.  
Peço desculpa por não me apresentar antes, sou Eren Jaeger e tenho... bem, aparentemente tenho 20, mas foi a idade que fui trazido para cá e desde então não envelheci, isso aconteceu a mais ou menos 125 anos e alguns meses.  
Eu me “transfomei” porque Mikasa descobriu que eu era seu irmão em outra vida ai eu fui gradualmente lembrando dela até que ela me deu o Ambar, uma bebida ou injeção que firma a ligação e transforma o outro em uma especie de super-humano. Visão, audição, olfato e raciocínio ficam mil veses melhor, além de ganharmos força e agilidade.  
No começo tentamos matar os humanos, mas depois que descobrimos que eles podiam ser nossos parentes ou até filhos em outra vida, começamos a protege-los e evitar que outra raça nasce-se.  
\- Mikasa não vem hoje?  
\- Hanji-sama pediu para levar algumas coisas.  
\- Como?  
\- Coração, amostra de pele e sangue, ah! E a cabeça!  
Ele dispensa meu comentário e sai andando pelo beco, Mikasa cai em pé ao meu lado.  
\- Coletou tudo?  
\- Sim... É muito estranho, já caçamos vários pré-titans e sempre surgem mais.  
Me aproximo e ajeito o cachecol vermelho sangue que estava meio sujo.  
\- Assim que chegarmos o lave, sangue dessas criaturas fedem.  
Digo andando pelo mesmo caminho que Almin fazia com Mikasa logo atrás de nós. Pulamos para os tetos das casa e saimos correndo para o parque onde deixamos nosso carro. Entramos e começo a dirijir, uma hora depois avistamos a grande mansão onde nosso clã vive a séculos.  
Estaciono e descemos.  
\- Leve isso para Hanji, eu vou comer algo e dormir.  
Eles acentem e entramos no grande corredor que parecia de um castelo, me despeço e ando na direção oposta a eles, subo a enorme escadaria que levava aos guarto e entro no meu.  
\- Deus, preciso organizar isso.  
Murmuro tirando meu sobretudo negro e gravata, penduro e arrumo o guarto, moderadamente, bagunçado, depois pego uma blusa branca frouxa e calça marrom também frouxa e entro no banheiro. Tomo um banho demorado, me visto e desço para cozinha. Encontro Jean e Marco conversando.  
\- Olá pirralho.  
\- Oi cara de cavalo, oi Marco.  
Jean fecha a cara e Marco da um sorriso amarelo para mim. Desde que cheguei aqui sou chamado de pirralho, não que me irrita-se, mas faz, mais ou menos, 100 anos que cheguei aqui e ainda sou tratado como criança, mesmo provando que posso ser mais fortes que todos.  
Como um sanduíche que fiz e bebo água, subo e entro no guarto, escovo os dentes e me jogo na cama macia. Logo durmo, fazia dois dias que só caçava esse malditos dos prés-titans.  
Escuto passos no meu guarto e resmungo, do nada a cortina é aberta e a luz do sol entra batendo na minha cara.  
\- AHHHH MEUS OLHOS!!  
Grito caindo da cama e rolando no chão sento e os abro lentamente.  
\- Droga, vou passar o resto do dia vendo manchinhas.  
Murmuro ateando a parede e ficando de pé.  
\- Ervin esta chamando você,Mikasa, Almin e eu para passar a proxima missão.  
\- Vai pro inferno, cara de cavalo!! Hoje era pra ser meu dia de folga!!... SAI DO MEU QUARTO!!.  
Grito e escuto ele sair correndo rindo. Entro no banheiro e tomo um banho rápido e escovo os dentes. Visto minha blusa cinza,coloco a gravata, visto minha calça preta e meu sapato também preto. Pego o sobretudo e saio pelo correndo, encontro Mikasa e Almin sentados em frente a Ervin, Jean estava escorado na parede segurando o riso ao me ver.  
\- Ola Eren, dormiu bem?  
\- Ola Ervin, sim. Sonhei que cara de cavalo levava o fora de Mikasa pela sexta vez.  
Digo sorrindo para ele e todos riem menos Jean que estava com uma veia saltando na testa de raiva.  
\- Bem, vamos conversar... Os chamei aqui porque vocês vão para cidade investigar por que tantos pré-titans estão surgindo.  
\- Não vamos fazer mais rondas de noites?  
\- Não, Almin. Vocês são os únicos que podem sair e que tem mais o prestígio da população.  
“Esqueci de falar: os humanos sabem de nossa existencia, mas não sabem da parte imortal, acham que somos policiais especiais do governo, na verdade somos o governo em todo mundo, mas eles não precisam saber e por isso nos respeitam tanto guanto temem”  
\- Jean, 27 anos, manipulados de adagas; Almin , 25 anos, manipulador de agulhas envenenadas; Mikasa, 21 anos, manipuladora de linhas de corte e por último Eren, 20 anos, manipulados de armas mistas: um dos tres raros. Vocês são os mais fortes e inteligente deste clã, já decifraram vários crimes além de terem habilidades únicas. Conto com vocês para acharem a fonte desces monstros.  
Assentimos e saimos.  
\- So mais uma coisa: Eren é o lider.  
Ervin grita e solto um sorriso de deboche para Jean.  
\- Vamos logo, Ervin disse que fariamos a ronda de dia, então vamos tomar um café e comer algo na cidade.  
Descemos para garagem e vamos para cidade.


	2. 02. Brigas... “Pré- Titans!!!”

Descemos do carro e pego meu pequeno chápeu no banco de trás, pego minha espada e coloco na bainha, visto meu sobretudo e começamos a andar para o McDonals mais perto. Por onde passamos as pessoas nos olham, eles sabem quem somos, acho que por causa de nossas roupas, sempre andamos de preto e temos permissão para deixar as armas a vista.  
O mais legal é que sempre saímos em público aparece uma brisa que faz nossos cabelos e roupas se mexerem de forma lenta, pricipalmente eu e Mikasa porque nossos sobretudos tem uma especie de calda que guase toca o chão.  
Entramos na loja e todos nos olham e o silêncio se instala. Ando junto com Jean até o balcão e faço nossos pedido, os outros sentaram em uma mesa perto da porta.  
\- Seus pedidos logo estaram prontos, esperem sentados que logo os chamo.  
Me viro e ando devagar, uma menina para na minha frente e estende a caneta e o caderno.  
\- Se-senhor Eren... po-po-pode me dar um autógrafo?  
A menina de cabelos longos castanhos cora e seus olhos se enchem de esperança.  
\- Claro.  
Me abaixo e faço o que a menina pediu.  
\- Pode pedir os deles também?  
Ela sussurra no meu ouvido e acabo rindo o silencio que se instalou guando chegamos acabou, as pessoas voltaram a comer e conversar sem se importar conosco. Peço a todos que estavam na mesa para assinar, mas ela não quis o de Jean e ainda foi embora explicando que ele tinha cara de cavalo, o que vez eu cair na gargalhada.  
Derepente sinto um arrepio e olho para porta onde um homem começava a entrar: não muito alto, 1,60 mais ou menos; cabelos negros raspados na nuca; roupas de couro negro; pele clara e o rosto suave que tinha um pequeno sorriso estampado na boca fina; quando olhei em seus olhos uma corrente elétrica percorreu meu corpo.  
\- Eren! Eren!  
Mikasa balançava a mão na frente do meu rosto, volto a terra e coloco o rosto entre as mãos suspirando pesado.  
\- Eren o que foi?  
\- Não sei...   
\- Vou buscar os pedidos.  
Disse Jean ao perceber a mulher do balcão acenar para nós. Almin sai para o banheiro, sabia que Mikasa queria falar comigo.  
\- O que houve? Você ficou meio palido.  
Procuro o homem pelo salão e o vejo com a menina que me pediram o autografo nos braços.  
\- Eren.  
\- Eu senti um arrepio e depois uma corrente eletrica pelo corpo... guando vi ele.  
Ela o olha de canto e sorri.  
\- Um sinal de ligação, vocês se conheceram em uma vida passada.  
Suspiro.  
\- Se sentiu assim guando me encontrou?  
\- Não. Dizem que só se sente uma alegria no peito, o que sente?  
\- Coração acelerado, meio tremulo e frio na barriga.  
\- ... Ymir sentiu isso guando encontrou Christa.  
\- Quer dizer oque?  
\- Que... você... teve... um romance com ele no passado.  
Ele diz corando e sorrindo meio maliciosa. A encaro meio palido e tento convecé-la que não era isso, mas escuto o som de algo ser derrubado e vozes alteradas.  
\- Olha por onde anda pirralha!!  
\- Cara de cavalo, feio, eu já disse que foi sem querer.  
\- Pirralha!!  
\- Não me importa sua posição, não grite com minha sobrinha!!  
Me viro e vejo Jean segurando o braço da menina e o homem que vi, levantando. Fico de pé, Jean já se preparava para brigar com ele.  
\- JEAN!!  
Grito andando sério até ele o que o assustou por que nunca havia o chamado tão sério.  
\- E... ren.  
\- Solte-a, agora.  
Digo e ele larga o braço da menina que corre e abraça minha perna, a pego no colo e enchugo suas lágrimas.  
\- Eren...  
\- O que houve aqui?  
\- Eu... eu voltei correndo do banheiro...  
Fungou a menina no meu colo.  
\- Mas tropecei e cai em cima dele que derrubou a comida... Desculpa Senhor Eren-niisan.  
\- Shh, não peça desculpa.  
Beijo seu rosto e me aproximo de Jean e mostro o braço com cuidado da menina que tinha marcas roxas.  
\- Nosso dever é proteger e não machucar. Devia castigá-lo aqui e agora para ter mais autocontrole... Mas... Qual seu nome pequena?  
\- Angela.  
\- Angela... Você decide o que ele sofre como castigo.  
\- Tenho mesmo que castigá-lo?  
Ela me olha enchugando os olhos.  
\- Sim.  
\- Hm... Vai me comprar uma casa de bonecas novas!!  
Ela diz rindo o que faz todos ao nosso redor relaxarem e me faz rir.  
\- Escutou não foi Jean?  
\- ...  
Olho mais sério para ele que abaixa a cabeça e morde a boca.  
\- Sim, senhor Eren.  
\- Ótimo, agora ajude a limpar e pege algo para comer... Quer sentar conosco Angela?  
\- Sim, mas minha mãe e meu tio podem sentar lá também?  
\- Sim.  
A ponho no chão e vou para meu lugar, sentando perto de Mikasa que soltou um suspiro pesado, Jean volta com meu lanche e o dele.  
\- O que deu em você? Não percebeu que ela era uma criança?  
Falo baixo.  
\- Eu estou estressados esse dias, acabei explodindo. Desculpe.  
Me encosto no banco e passo a mão pelos cabelos.  
\- Hoje o dia vai ser agitado.  
Digo e começo a comer o hambúrger, Angela senta ao meu lado.  
\- Essa é minha mãe.  
Ela aponta para mulher de vestido preto e coque alto.  
\- Olá, sou Petra Rall, mãe de Angela, trabalho aqui perto como secretária, bem... Obrigada por ajudar minha filha.  
Aceno com a cabeça para Jean que levanta e fica de frente para ela.  
\- Peço perdão, não queria machucá-la, mas acabei descarregando meu estresse de dias, mil desculpas.  
Petra sorri.  
\- Claro que te perdoo, também peço desculpas por Angela, ela não queria insultá-lo.  
Rimos e ela se senta ao lado de Jean.  
\- Senhor Eren, esse é meu tio Levi.  
Olho e tento não arguejar, o homem tinha as mãos dentro da jaqueta de couro e estava com um olhar meio tímido e entediado.  
\- O-olá.  
Digo sem jeito.  
\- Oi.  
A mãe de Angela pigarrei e ele estala a língua.  
\- Como Angela disse, eu sou seu tio, me chamo Levi Ackerman, me chamem de Levi.  
\- Prazer, já devem nos conhecer, então...  
\- Lembro do nome deles, mas você... Não me recordo bem. Deve ser mais famoso nesta cidade que em outros lugares.  
\- É porque eles já foram em missões em outros lugares, mas como sou o mais novo não me deixam viajar ainda. Meu nome é Eren Jaeger.  
Ele sorri levemente e pega Angela no colo, sentando ao meu lado.  
\- É muito raro vê-los durante o dia.  
Petra diz comendo batata frio que Mikasa ofereceu.  
\- Estamos fazendo simples rondas, nosso lider que só saber se esta tudo certo. Também é uma oportunidade de sair e pegar um sol.  
Falo ajeitando chapéu e bagunço o cabelo de Angela que riu com meu gesto. Ficamos conversando por guase uma hora até que o carro da polícia passa rapidamente com as sirenes ligadas e o alarme.  
\- Eren.  
Mikasa diz.  
\- Hm, com licensa, mas queria dizer que é uma briga de gangues.  
A garçonete se aproxima recolhendo as coisas sobre a mesa.  
\- Gangues?  
\- Sim. Estava passando na TV... Tem alguns com uma aparência estranha.  
De repente uma pequena explosão se ouve e gritos, corremos para fora e vê-mos pequenas barricadas com fogo e fumaça.  
\- Mikasa, Almin tirem as pessoas daqui, Jean cuide delas e quando eles estiverem seguros ajude na evacuação.  
\- Você cuida deles sozinho?  
Olho para Mikasa e sorriu. Eles saem correndo e ando calmamente até depois de uma barricada em chamas.  
\- Ainda bem que sou eu que limpo.  
Murmuro sorrindo e aparece vários prés-titans sorrindo de forma doentia, alguns com sangue vertendo pela boca. Tiro minha espada da bainha e aponto todos vem em minha direção juntos correndo. Pulo e começo a corta a cabeça de cada um com rapidez, esse é um unico jeito de matá-los. Escuto um grito e vejo que alguns cercavam uma mulher, corro e e consigo salvá-la. A pego no colo e a coloco dentro de uma loja onde outras pessoas estavam com policiais as protegendo.  
Saiu e termino de matar alguns, mas metade consegue fugir. Giro minha espada afim de se livra do sangue e embainho novamente. Pouco a pouco todos saem e deixo o resto com os policiais.  
\- Conseguiram manter todos seguros?  
\- Sim... Mas guando o ataque começou houve muitas vítimas, 10 mortos no total e mais 9 feridos gravemente.  
\- Infelizmente esses teram de ser sacrificados.  
Falo com desgosto. Saimos andando e Jean aparece limpando o rosto que tinha um pouco de sangue.  
\- Todos seguros?  
\- Sim, um guase pegou Petra, mas vc já sabe o resultado.  
Falou tirando o ultimo resquicio do liquido escarlate do rosto com nojo.  
\- Senhor Eren!!!  
Me viro e vejo Angela acenar para mim dentro de um táxi.  
\- Isso ocorre com muita freguencia aqui?  
Escuto a voz calma atrás de mim, me viro e encaro Levi.  
\- Não a luz do dia e em um lugar público. É melhor ir para casa com sua irmã e sobrinha.  
Digo suspirando ajeitando minha gravata. Ele assente e passa por mim.  
\- Espere.  
Seguro seu braço, ele olha para minha mão e na hora solto.  
\- O que foi?  
\- E-eu... Quer me encontrar hoje a noite... U-um simples jantar.  
\- ... Sim. Onde e que horas?  
-E-er, onde mora? Eu posso passar lá.  
\- Pode ser. Estou hospedado no Place Sun, sabe onde fica?  
\- Sim, as sete... Podemos jantar em um restaurante perto dali, já que é perto da praia.  
Ele sorri minimamente e assente. Volto para onde todos estavam e andamos para o carro.  
\- Mal conheceu o cara e já esta investindo.  
Jean gargalha.  
\- Pelo menos eu não levei um fora, como um certo alguém e ainda vai comprar a casinha de bonecas da menina se não Ervin vai ficar sabendo de tudo.  
Falo com um sorriso de canto.


	3. 03. En-encontro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello pessoas, eu to pensando em postar essas por enquanto, vou pensar se posto tudo daqui pra sabado ou demoro mais. Ate la boa leitura.

Ficamos fazendo rondas pela cidade o dia inteiro, só voltamos para casa as cinco.   
Subo as escadas depressa e encontro Ervin.  
\- Ola Eren, queria falar sobre o incidente de manhã e...  
\- Não posso, vou sair.  
Digo o encarando e seu rosto é tomado por surpresa.  
\- O que?  
\- Eren acha que encontrou sua ligação, mas não é nada tipo eu e ele, é mais para Ymir e Christa.  
Diz Mikasa ficando ao meu lado e sorrindo, Ervin ri alto o que me faz ficar vermelho.  
\- Bem, já que se trata de um amor do passado... Eu não posso interferir. Boa sorte Eren e uma dica: tente saber sobre ele e seja você mesmo.  
Ele desçe sussurrando uma música que eu não conhecia, mas sabia que era romantica, ele só escuta isso. Puxo Mikasa para meu guarto e a sento na cama.  
\- O que foi?  
\- ... M-me ajuda a procurar uma roupa?  
Ela se surpreende e depois ri baixinho levanta e afaga meus cabelos.  
\- Sempre precisando da ajuda da onee-san.  
Tiro sua mão e viro o rosto constrangido.  
\- Você nunca saíu com alguém?  
\- Você sabe que não.  
\- Nem quando era “mais novo”?  
\- Bem... Como era filho de um nobre médico, eu estava noivo de uma menina que só vi uma vez.  
\- Sério!!? Por que não me contou isso? Quantos anos tinha?  
\- Porque era uma coisa irrelevante, além do mais, eu tinha 15 anos quando soube que iria me casar; 18 quando meus pais deram uma festa de noivado, por sorte ela teve que ir estudar fora e você me encontrou quando tinha 20 e me salvou.  
Ela me olhava surpresa, mas depois piscou e balançou a cabeça.  
\- Vá tomar um banho, quando sair sua roupa vai estar sobre a cama.  
Entro no banheiro e tomo um banho rápido, caprichando na lavagem do cabelo e na loção de rosto. Saiu do banheiro e visto a roupa sobre a cama: uma blusa preta, calça preta jeans, tenis e um casaco marrom escuro. Coloco as luvas negras e passo o perfume e penteio o cabelo.  
Desço as escadas e passo por Jean e Marco que começou a soltar insultos, ignorei e entro na garagem, pego a chave do carro e saiu.  
\- Estou guase atrasado.  
Penso esperando o sinal abrir. Dirijo até o outro lado da cidade e finalmente chego. Entro no grande salão de cores claras e ando até a recepção.  
\- Etto...  
\- Eren!  
Escuto a voz grave, mas aveludade me chamar, me viro e vejo Levi sair do elevador, sorriu de canto e ando até ele, vestia calça jeans cinza escuro, tênis negros , sobretudo fechado negro.  
\- Boa noite Levi.  
\- Esta atrasado.  
\- Des-desculpe, mas tive que fazer a ronda até as cinco e depois dar satisfações ao meu chefe.  
\- Tsc, tem uma vida agitada pra quem é tão novo.  
Saimos andando para fora do hotel até chegar no calçadão perto da praia, dali em diante seria rápido chegar ao restaurante.  
\- Quantos anos acha que tenho?  
\- 17 ou 18.  
Acabo rindo baixinho.  
\- Eu tenho 20.  
“ Sem contar os outros 105 anos” penso com um sorriso de canto, ele me olha surpreso.  
\- O que foi?  
\- Nada... Eu tenho 25.  
\- Por que veio pra cidade?  
\- Na cidade onde vivia era cheio destas aberações, tinha policiais como vocês, mas estava começando a me irritar com os gritos guase todas as noites. Minha irmã tinha um apartamento vazio que ganhou de nosso pai ano passado e me deu. Trabalho como advogado, mas me demiti a três dias, precisava descansar.  
\- Nossa.  
\- Como conseguiu entrar para... como é o nome?  
\- A forma mais simples é Asas da Liberdade. Foi dificil, mas só pessoas, como posso dizer, diferentes podem entrar.  
\- Ricos não podem entrar?  
Ele brinca com o sorriso de canto.  
\- Podem, mas tem que ser escolhidos e é raro achar um que se destaque. Por exemplo eu fui o último que entrou nos últimos... 5 anos.  
“ Quase falo 105” penso e ele sorri de canto.  
\- Mas pelo que vi hoje, não parece que só entrou a cinco anos.  
\- Só deus sabe que é dificil sobreviver aos treinamentos de Hanji, a líder nas pesquisas sobre aquelas coisas. No primeiro dia tive que lutar corpo-a-corpo com daqueles monstros.  
\- Parece uma mulher louca.  
\- As veses, mas é como uma mãe para todos na mansão.  
Chegamos e sentamos a mesa, o gerente me reconheceu e não foi dificil conseguir a melhor mesa. Fazemos o pedido e esperamos.  
\- Senhor Jaeger, se precisar de algo ou algumas coisa não estiver do seu gosto pode me chamar.  
\- Esta tudo otimo, obrigada.  
O gerente sai e sorriu.  
\- É muito respeitado.  
\- Mas tive que lutar muito para ter respeito.  
Ele pega a taça de vinho e bebe um pouco.  
\- Hoje, era o único que portava uma espada, só você tinha permissão para carregá-la?  
\- Não, mas temos permissão para portá-las durante as rondas caso ocorra como o incidente durante esta manhã.  
\- E onde estavam as espadas dos outros?  
\- Cada um tem sua arma, eu sou o único que tem armas mistas e pode manusear outras armas com sucesso.  
Ele sorri de canto e nosso jantar chega. Comemos devagar enguanto conversavamos, tentando saber mais sobre o outro. Descobri que guando pequeno sua mãe pegou uma doença grave e morreu, por isso ele decidiu ajudar o pai a para aumentar o hospital e ter as proporções de hoje, e o motivo da demição foi porque seu corpo precisava de um descanços justo por causas das noites mal dormidas e estresse.  
Pedimos a sobremesa e ele se surpreendeu de eu ser filho de um médico, mesmo ele não sabendo que isso foi a um século. Comemos e pago a conta. Saímos conversando até chegarmos ao pequeno parque onde meu carro estava estacionado, lá tinha árvores pequenas e tinha os bancos que davam para ver o mar, sentamos e continuamos a conversar e arrisquei algumas piadas que o fez rir baixinho.  
Falar com ele era fácil, ele parecia me conhecer a anos e por isso estava relaxado assim como eu estava. Um silêncio se instalou e olhei o mar e percebi que ele me olhava de forma curiosa.  
\- O que foi?  
\- É que... Está a esconder algo de mim.  
\- Por que acha isso?  
\- Aquela explicação de como entrar para os Asas da Liberdade era mentira, não é?  
Me surpreendo e um flash de memória passa na minha mente.  
“- Eu prometo, Eren.”  
Balanço a cabeça e olho para o céu e fecho os olhos.  
\- Sim, era mentira... É mais complicado que isso.  
Abro os olhos e ele estava me olhando calmo como sempre. Acabo rindo.  
\- O que foi?  
\- Se eu falar a verdade vai me achar louco.  
\- Não me importo.  
Fico de pé e me viro o olhando nos olhos.  
\- Para entrar em nosso clã tem que ser a reencarnação de alguém com quem tinhamos uma ligação no passado. Eu era e sou irmão de Mikasa e entrei para os Asas da Liberdade a 125 anos atrás.  
A expressão de surpresa preencheu seu rosto.  
\- Falei que acharia loucura.  
\- ... Por que se aproximou de mim?  
\- Porque... Você é minha ligação.  
Viro o rosto meio corado e ele também estava. O silencio se instala e escuto passos correndo em nossa direção, olho para as sombras da árvore e tiro uma pequena faca de dentro do casaco.  
\- O que esta fazendo?  
Ele pergunta ficando e pé, o puxo o fazendo ficar átras de mim e corto a cabeça de um pré-titan sorridente que pulou das sombras. Giro a faca e jogo o sangue no chão.  
\- Esta bem?  
Ando até Levi e tiro a luva suja.  
\- Sim, mas avise antes, pirralho, achei que iria me matar.  
Ele esbraveja segurando meu casaco.  
\- Des- desculpa.  
Ele solta e fica um pouco vermelho, seguro seu rosto e me aproximo, mas ele olha para tras de mim e me empurra, caiu chão. Caiu e escuto um grito, olho e tinha um outro pré-titan mordendo a curvatura de seu pescoço. Minha visão ficou branca e só lembro do meu corpo ficar mais quentes.  
Quando volto ao normal pego Levi nos braços e corro para meu carro. O coloco dentro e tento parar o sangue, coloco o cinto nele e entro. Dirijo feito raio pela cidade, acho que ganhei 20 multas pelo caminho, mas não me importava.  
\- Eren...  
Ele murmura desmaiando, mesma na hora que passei pelo portão da mansão. Desço e pego Levi nós braços e entro correndo para cozinha, nesse horario todos estavam lá jantando.  
\- Hanji-san.  
Falo alto e ela me olha assustada, mas logo se recompõe e pega Levi nos braços. Ele estava pálido e o sangue escorria pela roupas já vermelha.  
Entramos no laboratório e Mikasa me segura. Vejo pela janela de vidro Hanji tentando reanimar Levi. Olho meu reflexo e grossas lágrimas já rolavam pelo meu rosto.  
\- Eren...  
Caiu de joelhos e aperto a blusa.  
\- Eu já senti essa dor antes... Mikasa.  
Ele se abaixa e me abraça.  
\- Mikasa... por favor... Não posso perder ele novamente.  
Não por quanto tempo fiquei ali no chão chorando, só voltei a terra guando Hanji saiu da sala tirando as luvas cheias de sangue.  
\- Eren...  
Levanto e enchugo as lágrimas e olho pela janela: Levi tinha várias máquinas ligadas a ele.  
\- Ele esta estável, mas é grave... Ele foi mordido por um pré-titan, Eren... Sabe o que devemos fazer.  
“não”.  
\- Hanji-san, esqueça essa regra de matar todos os mordidos, você disse eles não viravam monstros...  
“Não!!”.  
\- É uma suposição, nunca testei...  
\- Mas Hanji-san...  
\- Ervin....  
Olho para trás e ele observava Levi pela janela sem nenhuma expressão.  
\- Eren, sabe das re...  
Caiu de joelhos com as mão na cabeça.  
\- NÃO!! POR FAVOR, SALVEM MINHA LIGAÇÃOOOO!! NÃO POSSO PERDÉ-LO NOVAMENTE!!!  
Grito e todos me olham expantados. Hanji sai andando apressada até uma sala e volta na mesma velocidade trazendo um líquido branco em uma seringa grande. Mikasa me ajuda a ficar de pé.  
\- Tome, só os que tem ligação podem transformar, Mikasa o ajude.  
Entro na sala e olho para o artefato em minha mão.  
\- Eren, tem certeza?  
Me aproximo de Levi que estava inconciente ligado a várias máquinas.  
\- Sim.  
\- Me de seu braço.  
Lhe dou a seringa e ela pega meu braço tirando um pouco meu sangue, fazendo o branco ficar dourado.  
\- Injete na veia, como fiz naquela noite  
Pego e me aproximo, tiro sua mascara que tinha no rosto e lhe dou um selinho, coloco novamente e ele abre os olhos, pego seu braço e coloco a agulha. Uma pequena lágrima escapa e limpo.  
Injeto o Ambar e ele abre os olhos, seus batimentos param e Hanji entra, Mikasa me leva para meu guarto. Tomo um banho, me visto e ela me faz dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: crianças, por favor, leiam as notas iniciais, porque qualquer comentario relacionado as postagem a resposta ta la.


	4. 04. Oi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensei rapido e vou postar até eu ficar feliz :)

Acordo e olho o relógio ao lado da cama.  
\- 1:05 am.  
Me viro e encaro a parede, puxo os panos até cobrir minha cabeça.  
“- POR FAVOR, SALVEM MINHA LIGAÇÃOOOO!! NÃO POSSO PERDÉ-LO NOVAMENTE!!! ”  
Escondo o rosto no travesseiro e novos flashs de memórias vem em minha mente.  
“- Eren... não sabe fazer nada direito?  
\- Desculpe, hei-chou.  
\- Tsc...  
Levi se abaixa e limpa as gotas de água no meu rosto e me beija.  
\- Onde estava com a cabeça pra me apaixonar por um pirralho desastrado como você?  
O olho surpreso e lhe dou um selo tímido.  
\- Te amo, Levi.  
\- Tsc... Te amo Eren”  
Sinto as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto e cubro o mesmo deixando o aperto no peito fugir para meus olhos.  
Fiquie tentando dormir, até que as 6 da manhã consegui.  
-Eren... Eren...  
Abro os olhos e vejo Mikasa.  
\- Acorde e tome um banho. Trouxe seu almoço.  
Levanto e olho com os olhos inchados para minha irmã, ela me abraça e choro mais um pouquinho e logo depois entro no banheiro. Tomo um banho demorado, ainda tentando tirar a lembrança das minhas roupas e corpo sujos de sangue.  
Saiu e Mikasa tinha separado uma blusa branca e uma calça jeans preta. Visto e coloco um tênis e sento na cama ela entra. Na realidade não estava com fome, mas não argumentaria com Mikasa. A comida descia pela minha garganta como pedra, o suco virava cinza e a cada mordida só piorava, mas consegui comer tudo.  
Saimos do quarto e desço as escadas, encontro Jean, Marco e Almin na sala jogando videogame. Sento no sofá ao lado e observo tudo, Jean não vez nenhuma gracinha, nem me insultou.   
Quando deu 2 da tarde, saiu para o jardim e passeio entre as árvores floridas. Chego até a fonte e encontro Ymir e Christa olhando os pássaros.  
\- Oi Eren.  
\- Desculpe, não quero atrapalhar, já vou indo.  
\- Não, espera, fica.  
Christa diz me puxando e sento ao lado de Ymir.  
\- Vimos você chegar ontem.  
\- Você encontrou alguém bem bonito.  
Ymir diz beijando Christa no rosto.  
\- É mesmo.  
\- Não fique triste. Eu escutei no corredor que Levi-san esta estávavel.  
\- Mas ainda sem resposta.  
\- Ymir!!!  
\- Ele tem que saber a verdade, mentir é pior.  
\- ... Não se preocupe.  
Christa diz acariciando meus cabelos, sorriu um pouco triste e me levanto.  
\- Logo o inverno vai chegar, será uma pena ver flores tão bonitas morrerem.  
\- É mesmo...   
Fico de costas para elas e sinto a brisa, uma sensação ruim me preenche e enxugo uma lágrima que fugiu.  
\- Vou comer algo, até mais.  
Entro na mansão e vou para cozinha, como um sanduiche e vou para área de treinamento, encontro Mikasa, Sasha e Annie treinando luta. Me junto a ela e acabo levando um surra de Annie, o que me fez ri pela primeira vez no dia.  
As 7 da noite tomo um banho e fico sentado na janela do guarto olhando o céu.  
\- Eren?  
\- Mikasa... oi.  
\- Trouxe seu jantar.  
Como tudo e converso com ela um pouco até Almin me chamar para jogar. Ficamos em seu quarto até as 10 guando Ervin apareceu e mandou todos irem dormir.  
Subo na cama e puxo os panos até cobrir minha cabeça, acabo dormindo.  
\- 1:29 am... de novo não.  
Falo passando as mãos no rosto, fecho os olhos e me virando encarando a parede. Escuto vozes perto da minha porta e fecho os olhos com força guando escuto a porta ser aberta e fechada devagar.  
“Mikasa deve ter escutado , eu falei alto demais” penso escutando passos até perto da cama. Sinto o peso subir e o corpo precionar o meu sobre a cama. Me viro e abro os olhos: Íris de um azul tempestuoso me olhavam com calma; os lábios finos puxados em um pequeno sorriso; os cabelos negros caindo pelo rosto.  
Finas lágrimas escapam e coloco a mão sua volta.  
\- Oi.  
\- O-olá.  
Ele enxuga minhas lágrimas e o abraço. Aspiro o perfume de seus cabelos e me afasto tocando a pele da curvatuda de seu pescoço, antes magoada agora lisa e macia. Deposito um beijo ali o que um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.  
\- Desculpe, devia estar mais atento.  
\- Eu que agi sem pensar, mas não sabia que se regeneravam.  
Ele diz sentando e passando a mão pelo pescoço. Sento e ele senta no meu colo colocando as pernas na lateral das minhas pernas, o abraço.  
\- Agora você pode.  
\- É.  
\- Desculpe, te transformei sem sua vontade, mas era a única forma de te salvar e cedo ou tarde iria acontecer.  
\- Como assim?  
Me afasto e ele deita a cabeça no meu peito.  
\- Você é minha ligação, quando a outra pessoa desperta, pelo menos, uma lembraça ela se junta a nós... Para juntar novamente o que o tempo separou.  
\- Quando desmaiei... eu vi uma imagens sua. Acho que era uma lembraça... Você estava abraçado a mim, estava meio escuro... Estavamos na cama e você gemia meu nome.  
Sinto meu rosto ferver e viro para o lado oposto ao dele.  
\- Podia ter lembrado de outra coisa.  
Murmuro e ele ri baxinho.  
\- E agora... O que vai acontecer?  
\- Você agora é um imortal, como todos aqui. Missão: caçar e matar pré-titans, será um restaurador da paz... Além de ficar comigo.  
\- Hum... não passo por nenhum treino?  
\- Vai sim. Mas vou deixar você longe de Hanji-sama, tive que gritar para te salvar.  
Ele ri e coloco a mão em seu rosto e me aproximo e toco sua boca na minha. Sua mão deslisa para meu pescoço e segura minha nuca, fazendo um arrepio percorrer minha espinha, mordo seu lábio e aprofundo o beijo dando inicio a uma dança calma e cheia desejo entre nossas líguas. Ficamos assim até o ar acabar e nos afastamos.  
\- EREN, LEVI SUMIU!!!!  
Hanji diz entrando chutando a porta o que me faz dar um leve pulo de susto.  
\- Ah... desculpa...   
Ela fica boquiaberta e sinto meu rosto pegar fogo, olho para Levi que estava levemente corado.  
\- Você fugiu da enfermaria?  
Sussurro em seu ouvido.  
\- Sim, Mikasa me viu levantar na enfermaria e disse que você precisava me ver se não entraria em depressão.  
Riu baixinho e mordo sua orelha.  
\- Não sei se agradeço a ela ou bato, eu não estava entrando em depressão.  
Ele toma minha boca, mas paramos porquê escutamos um pigarreado.  
\- Eu ainda estou aqui e não sai até Levi vir comigo, precisa dormir para fazer os exames amanhã.  
\- Ele não pode dormir aqui? De manhã você vem buscá-lo e me acordar, sou responsável pelo treino de todos amanhã.  
Ela suspira e assente.  
\- Mas se eu escutar um gemido, venho buscá-lo na hora. Vão dormir e nada mais.  
Ela sai fechando a porta, sorriu e deito. Levi entra debaixo dos cobertores e me abraça fechando os olhos. Beijo sua testa e o abraço. Logo durmo sentindo o perfume de seu cabelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: notas iniciais  
Desculpem os erros ortográficos


	5. 05. Treinamento e mais um raro.

Acordo com despertador soando no meu ouvido. Abro os olhos e encontro Levi ainda dormindo abraçado a mim, sorriu e mexo em seus cabelos. Escuto a porta ser aberta e passos leves.  
\- Erensinho, esta na hora de acordar.  
Hanji diz ficando do lado da cama corada, sorriu e concordo com a cabeça. Dou beijo na bochecha de Levi que se mexe, mexo em seu cabelo e faço cocegas em sua barriga. Na hora abre os olhos e tenta não rir, mas fico sobre ele e só paro quando ele pede.  
\- Bom dia, Levi.  
\- Bom dia, Eren.  
Ele diz sentando e me dando um selinho.  
\- Que lindo.  
Hanji diz corada olhando com os olhos arregalados para nós o que assusta Levi.  
\- Por que não disse que ela estava aqui?  
\- Me esqueci.  
Digo rindo e coçando a nuca. Levantamos e pego minha toalha.  
\- Logo ele estará no campo para treinar,só vai durar uma hora de exames, ele parece estar bem.  
Me despeço dos dois e entro no banheiro, tomo um banho e visto uma blusa sem mangas e uma calça folgada,coloco uma chinela e desço; tomo um café da manhã reforçado e vou acordar um por um. Com Jean joguei um pouco de água nele e abri a cortina na cara dele como forma de vingança. Em poucos minutos estavam todos no campo treinando.  
Uma hora se passou e Hanj apareceu com Levi que vestia uma roupa parecida com a minha, mas que era toda cinza. Sorriu de canto e Ervin aparece.  
\- Tudo bem pessoal, vamos para academia.  
Vamos para o outro lado dentro da mansão, um salão amplo com vários instrumentos de exercícios e uma parte para treinar lutas.  
\- Eren pode deixar eles comigo, treine Levi.  
Concordo, falo com Mikasa e ando até ele que fazia um aquecimento sobre o olhar de Hanj.  
\- Vamos começar.  
Digo sorrindo e ele se aproxima.  
\- Vamos começar com o básico. Primeiro : quero que diga o que Mikasa esta sussurrando.  
Ele me olha confuso.  
\- Quando nos transformamos nossa visão, audição e olfato ficam muito melhores, mas só porquê eles estão bons não quer dizer que não tenha que aperfeiçoar.  
Aceno para Mikasa que fica de costa. Ele fecha os olhos e fica alguns segundos assim.  
\- Segundo: adivinha o que não pode ver.  
Ele sussurra e segura o soco que ia lhe acertar na barriga.  
\- Muito bem.  
Me afasto e e ando até uma das prateleiras e pego uma bolinha de isopor, jogo para ele que segura, mas quebra.  
\- Tem que treinar a força.  
\- Estranho, não me senti tão forte ontem.  
\- É o efeito do Ambar, mostra que esta completando o ciclo em seu corpo. Chegou aos musculos. Tem que aprender a se controlar e isso so piora nas próxima 3 horas que o ciclo acaba, por isso só vamos treinar armas mais tarde.  
Ele joga o resto de isopor no chão e lanço outra, que segura sem quebrar, mas acaba por fazé-lo quando jogo outra.  
\- Vai demorar para se acostumar.   
\- Teve problemas no começo?  
\- Bem... err... eu sem querer quebrei a mão de Ervin quando cheguei aqui, eu tinha acabado de ser transformado e faltava 4 horas para acabar o ciclo.  
Sorriu sem jeito e ele sorri de canto.  
\- Que tal um mano a mano?  
Sugiro e ele se prepara. Andamos para o centro e nos preparamos ele parte para cima de mim e consigo adesviar de alguns golpes e eles de outros.  
\- Já tinha lutado?  
\- Treinava em uma academia.  
\- Ótimo. Mas que tal complicar as coisas.  
Digo ficando em pé com uma postura ereta, fecho os olhos, escuto ele correr em minha direção, pulo e seguro seu braço o jogando no chão.  
\- Todos temos habilidade especiais... sua agilidade é uma arma mortífera.  
Digo desviando e o derrubando novamente. Ele sorri e fica de pé depois faz a mesma coisa que fiz antes dele me atacar. Novamente ele vem com o dobro da velocidade e agilidade para fugir dos golpes. Pareciamos dois raios lutando, até que acertamos um ao outro na mesma hora, caimos rindo e arfando de cansaço.  
\- Controlou a força do soco... muito bem.  
Digo arfando e ficando se pé.  
\- Eren, esta na hora de mostrar as armas.  
\- Tem certeza? O efeito já passou?  
\- Sim. Tenho um palpite sobre ele.  
Hanji diz e concordo. Depois de descansarmos o levo para outra sala, mas Mikasa nos encontrou no caminho e nos abrigou a comer antes e descansar um pouco. Fizemos a vontade dela e depois fomos para sala de armas.  
\- Qual dessas você utiliza?  
Ele pergunta olhando o armario com várias espadas de tamanhos e formas diferentes.  
\- Na verdade, todas as armas daqui eu sei manipular.  
\- O que?  
\- É... eu sou mais novo, mas sou o único que domina todas as armas, sou um raro. Só existe mais duas pessoas como eu no clã, um americano e outro brasileiro(N/A: por que brasileiro manja de arma pra caramba :3 , já viu os fuzis que encontram nas favelas o.O ?!! Eu queria um, mas não posso Y_Y ).  
\- Os conhece?  
\- Sim, os vi pela última vez ano passado.  
\- ... Já lutou com algum deles?  
\- Sim, mas nós raros somos muito fortes e saimos bem machucados. Mas isso foi a 35 anos, estamos melhores agora, por isso evitamos.  
\- Por que brigaram?  
\- Bem... eu sou alemão e o americano ficou me insultando a festa toda. No final da noite todos os importantes tinham ido embora e ficamos bebendo... toquei sem querer no seu ombro enguanto dançava e ele fez terceira guerra mundial. Mas hoje somos amigos.  
Digo sorrindo. Pego um espada simples que parecia mais um estilete, tirando a parte retratiu.  
\- Essa aqui foi uma das primeiras que aprendi a manuzear. É leve, mas de um material muito resistente e é muito afiada. Ela pode trocar as láminas e tem essa especie de gatilho, serve para disparar dardos, tanto para matar guanto para nos mover de um canto para outro.  
Lhe dou duas e faço algusn movimentos de troca e manuzeio, logo ele me acompanha.   
Passamos horas treinando com as espadas que mais o chamava a atenção.  
\- Essa aqui foi uma ideia minha que Hanj-sama fez. É uma pistola com a lâmina imbutida. É um pouco mais pesada, mas é muito eficiente e já foi aprovado.  
Ele pega e gira algumas veses, mostro os alvos no final da sala e ele atira acertando perto do centro.  
\- Muito bom. Já que estamos aqui vamos passar para as armas.  
Passamos a semana toda treinando as armas e Hanji confirmou as suspeitas: Levi também era um raro, o que me deixou muito feliz pois não o único naquela mansão e também minha ligação era muito especial.  
\- Eren, vamos treinar hoje?  
Escuto Levi dizer guando entra no meu guarto, mas para e encontra Mikasa me dando um mata leão.  
\- O que esta havendo?  
Diz cruzando os braços e cerrando os olhos. “Só eu que percebi uma pontada de ciúmes?”.  
\- Eren roubou meu perfume favorito que comprei... E GASTOU TUDO!!!  
Ela aperta mais meu pescoço e bato no chão.  
\- T... t-a ta bom...  
Ele solta e tento respirar enguanto ela pisa nas minhas costas.  
\- Vai me comprar um novo!!  
\- Certo!!... eu compro um novo!!! Eu compro um novo!!  
Ela sai e se afasta rindo.  
\- Certo. Estou ansiosa para ir comprar minhas coisas, maninho.  
E saiu batendo a porta de leve.  
\- Le... Le... Levi... me ajuda.  
\- Não aguenta uma briga com sua irmã.  
\- Eu disse que ela era forte.  
Sento e me apoio na cama para ficar de pé, ele senta ao meu lado e beijo seu rosto.  
\- Vamos sair hoje?  
\- Já fizemos a última ronda da semana.  
\- Estou dizendo como pessoas normais.  
Ele da de ombros.  
\- Beleza, vamos treinar. Você não quer mesmo.  
\- Não! E-eu quero.  
Sorriu e o deito segurando seus pulsos na altura da cabeça.  
\- Eren.  
\- Que tal só irmos para praia? Melhor, um shopping de manha e de noite vamos a praia.  
\- De noite?  
\- Vai ter uma festa, vai ser bom.  
\- Eu não sei se tenho roupa para festa.  
\- Por isso vamos ao shopping antes. Mikasa e Sasha vão conosco.  
\- Eu...  
\- Por favor, Levi. Faz 94 anos que não vou a uma festa, quer dizer, a uma boa festa.  
Ele se solta e me olha surpreso.  
\- Tudo isso?  
\- Eu não gosto de festa porque sempre ia sozinho. Mas agora eu quero que você vá comigo e todos possam te ver.  
Ele cora e me olha por um tempo e sorri de canto.  
\- Eren... as lembranças que recuperou, como são?  
\- Basicamente nós sempre se beijando ou dizendo que nos amamos.  
Ele vira o rosto e percebo que ele ria.  
\- O que foi?  
\- Eu tive outro flash de memória agora.  
\- E o que foi?  
\- Você... estavamos em uma festa... em uma parte mais isolada e escura, um beco.  
\- O faziamos em um lugar desses?  
\- Acho que já sabe a resposta.  
Sinto me rosto esquentar.  
\- Você tem algum problema.  
Falo baixo e ele ri.


	6. 06. Casa p/ Shopping “Magrela loira!!” part I.

(POV Levi)  
Entro no guarto de Eren durante a noite e ele se mexe murmurrando meu nome. Sorriu e entro debaixo das cobertas e automaticamente ele me abraça.  
\- Devia se mudar para meu guarto.  
\- Achei que estava dormindo.  
Ele coloca o rosto no meu cabelo e deslisa as unhas no meu pescoço de leve e um arrepio corre meu corpo.  
\- Você tem um “fraco” pelo meu cabelo.  
\- Eu tenho um olfato apurado e seu cabelo tem um cheiro viciante... adocidado e levemento amaderado na nuca.  
Me arrepio e me afasto.  
\- Hanji disse que viria me buscar se escuta-se algo a mais.  
\- Por que não posso te toca? E quando ela disse isso?  
\- Quando fui na cozinha beber água. E não pode me tocar porquê ela quer que os exames saiam para ver se estou 100%.  
\- Que exames, já não tinha feito?  
\- Ela queria novos.  
Ele beija minha testa e me puxa para mais perto.  
\- Adoro o cheiro do seu cabelo.  
Sorriu e logo dormimos.  
Acordo com o despertador no meu ouvido, me mexo,mas não sinto Eren. Sento e olho ao redor enguanto bocejo.  
\- Eren?  
Ele põe a cabeça pela porta do banheiro.  
\- O que foi?  
\- Nada, bom dia.  
Ele sorri com a boca suja de pasta.  
\- Bom dia. Se arruma logo, quero fazer muitas compras hoje.  
Levanto e vou para meu guarto, escovo os dentes, tomo um banho e visto uma blusa azul e coloco um sobretudo preto por cima, jeans cinza e um sapato social preto. Ajeito o cabelo e saiu encontrando Eren sorridente nas escadas.  
\- Bonito.  
Ele diz e sorriu de canto.  
\- Espera, esqueci algo.  
Ele volta e o sigo, entro e ele colocava uma pequena adaga em um pequena bainha amarrada na perna por debaixo da jeans preta.  
\- É mesmo necessário?  
\- Sim, aquela noite foi um pouco útil.  
Ele diz e sorri.  
\- Tem nas duas pernas, não é?  
\- Sim.  
Ele murmura colocando as mãos nos bolsos fazendo bico. Ele vestia uma blusa preta e por cima um casaco azul claro, jeans azul e sapato marrom. Descemos e comemos algo rápido, Eren pega o carro e na hora que iamos sair, Mikasa, Sasha e Hanji entram.  
\- Onde vai Hanji?  
\- No shopping e vocês?  
\- Também.  
\- Oba, vão...  
\- Nós vamos fazer nossas compras e vocês se revezem para carregar as sacolas.  
Eren diz alto e sorriu com a cara de cachorrinho de Hanji. Vamos todos para o mesmo canto, Eren diriji mandando Hanji e Sasha calarem a boca, ambas cantavam um música que gostei um pouco.  
Chegamos e Eren estaciona e nem espera Hanji dizer algo, me puxa e pegamos um elevador para a área de roupas masculinas.  
\- Não quero muita coisa.  
Digo e ele sorri.  
\- Mas eu sim.  
Ele me puxa para primeira loja e me faz experimentar várias roupas, depois é a vez dele.  
\- Não sei por que de tantas roupas, você disse que é muito difícil sairmos.  
\- É, mas este mês é a festa de noivado de Ymir, o aniversário do chefe e teremos a reunião anual. Você chegou a melhor época.  
\- Reunião anual?  
\- Sim. Na verdade não é anual, só acontece em dez e dez anos. É onde fazemos novos planos e apresentamos os novatos.  
\- Então todos vão me conhecer.  
\- Sim, tanto porque você chegou a pouco tempo, mas porquê é um raro como eu.  
Entramos em uma loja de sapatos e encontramos Hanji sentada com duas pilhas de caixas de sapatos ao seu lado e vários pares espalhados no chão,álem de uma vendedora com cara de choro.  
\- Erensinho, Levisinho!!! Que bom que apareceram, eu não achei nada que fica-se legal em mim!!  
Ela pula em mim e me abraça esfrergando o rosto no meu.  
\- M-me solta.  
Digo e me afasto. Ela puxou Eren para ajudar ela e as meninas enguanto eu procurava algo que eu gosta-se sozinho. Pego um sapato social preto.  
\- Eren, a reunião é algo for...  
Me viro e vejo que a vendedora mostrando os sapatos a ele, na verdade estava se esfrergando no braços dele enguanto o mesmo olhava o par nem percebendo a magrela pendurada nele.  
\- Eren.  
O chamo sério e ele me olha inocente, o puxo e o sento.  
\- Não se afasta, você disse que me ajudaria, agora ajude!!  
Digo e o puxo pela loja toda, acabei comprando seis pares. No caixa a mesma vendedora ficou toda sorridente para ele, o mesmo ficou todo risonho. As meninas se juntaram a nós no caixa e perceberam a situação. Assim que a magrela disse que estava pago, peguei a sacola e puxei Mikasa e ele para fora dali.  
\- O que deu em você?  
\- O que disse?  
Olho para ele e o mesmo engole seco.  
\- Na-na-nada... Q-q-quer comer algo? As meninas nós chamaram (•_•)  
\- Vamos.  
Andamos em silêncio atrás delas, as mesmas riam e de vez enguanto olhavam para trás e davam um sorriso forçado.  
No caminho passamos em mais algumas loja e só fomos para praça de alimentação no almoço. Comemos e Hanji diz que é hora de voltar, mas no caminho do estacionamento encontramos a magricela loira da loja.  
\- Levi, tudo bem?  
Mikasa pergunta e olho para Eren e a loira que caminhavam um pouco a nossa frente conversando animadamente.  
\- Sabe da resposta.  
Digo e chegamos ao estacionamento.  
\- Você pode me dar uma carona, Eren.  
\- Não, o carro esta lotado, pego um ônibus ou algo parecido.  
Digo e tomo a chave da mão de Eren, destravo lhe dou a chave e entro. Não demora e todos entram. Ficamos o caminho todo sem olhar um para o outro, acho que Hanji tentou quebrar o clima tenso falando das compras, mas falhou.  
Assim que chegamos pego minhas sacolas e subo para meu guarto, no caminho deixei Jean caido nas escadas.  
\- Não estou para piadinhas.  
Murmuro e entro no guarto com o pretexto de arrumar meu armário, Eren não veio me procurar.  
\- Levi, posso entrar?  
\- Entre.  
Fecho o livro que comprei hoje e sento, Mikasa entra e da um sorriso amarelo.  
\- Err... Você quer conversar?  
Ela pergunta sem jeito e suspiro, deito e coloco o livro no rosto.  
\- Eu não estou tão empolgado com a festa mais tarde... Vai com Eren no meu lugar.  
\- Sabe que não posso, eu vou com Almin, na verdade, estou obrigando ele a ir.  
Sorriu e sento.  
\- Eren não fez por mal, ele sempre foi do tipo que faz amizade com qualquer um sem perceber as intesões delas.  
\- Aquela magricela deixou bem explicito o que queria.  
Digo e me arrependo na hora, ela sorri.  
\- É normal ter ciúmes. Quando Eren chegou eu fiquei com ciúmes dele com Almin.  
\- Mas vocês são irmãos.  
\- Por isso que é normal você sentir isso, afinal vocês estão juntos.  
Sinto meu rosto esquentar um pouco.  
\- Não é bem assim...  
\- Ele ainda não propós namoro ou coisa do tipo?  
\- Podemos mudar de assunto?  
Ela fica de pé, por uns segundos boquiaberta, mas depois uma aura negra ficou ao seu redor e ela saiu. Logo escutamos os gritos de Eren pedindo para ela parar e perguntando o por que daquilo.  
\- Eu queria fazer isso.  
Digo e deito,acabo dormindo.


	7. 07. Shopping p/ Festa: “Agora vamos nós divertir!!” part II.

Acordo com alguém mexendo no meu ombro, abro os olhos e encontro Mikasa.  
\- O que foi?  
\- Já esta na hora, vá se arrumar.  
Suspiro e sento na cama, ela sorri e me dá a toalha. Tomo um banho e saiu. Pego a roupa que escolhi: uma blusa preta leve, mas colada de gola alta; calça branca meio folga e o casaco preto. Coloco o sapato e me olho no espelho, ando até a cômoda e pego um óculos de lentes escuras “sei que esta de noite, mas é só para dar um charme”. Passo perfume, ajeito o cabelo e desço.  
Encontro Almin sentado no sofá ao lado de Eren.  
\- Esta bonito.  
Ele diz e sorri.  
\- Obrigada, digo o mesmo de você.  
Eren vestia uma blusa azul marinho de mangas longas, calça preta meio folgada e...  
\- Chinelas?  
\- Sim, vai se na praia. É só para chegar lá.  
Ele diz e me puxa para sentar ao lado dele, depois beija meu rosto. As garotas aparecem nas escadas com Ervin no meio delas, segurando o braço de Hanji e Mikasa que sorriam e seguravam o braço de Khrista e Hanji de Sasha, Ymir era a única que se vestia parecido com nós. Elas vestiam uma saia colorida e uma blusa que só cobria os seios, todas tinham os cabelos presos em coques; bem maquiadas com batons chamativos; brincos e pulseiras que cobinavam com as roupas.  
\- Eu tenho sorte ou não?  
Erwin diz e rimos.  
\- Se divirtam.  
Levantamos e saímos para garagem.  
\- Gostei do óculos.  
Eren diz e pega um parecido no porta luvas. Mikasa, Sasha e Hanji entram no banco de trás.  
\- O resto dos meninos vão no outro carro.  
Eren começa a dirijir e as meninas riam.  
\- Levi, sabia que a festa que vamos é reiver, nãe é? Isso significa que não temos hora para voltar.  
\- Vão dormir na areia?  
\- Na verdade a festa é um resort, é a festa de aniversário de uma parente de Eren.  
\- Você ainda tem parentes?  
\- Sim. É uma prima bem distante minha, na verdade era aquela mulher que encontramos no shopping. O pai dela é dono do resort e o fechou só para festa hoje.  
Olho para Mikasa que sorri amarelo como se disse-se:  
“- Eu juro que ia contar, mas esqueci.”  
Suspiro.  
\- A festa toda vai ser na praia, mas também na piscina e quem quiser...  
Hanji olha malicioso para nós dois.  
\- Tem os guartos livres.  
Sinto meu rosto aquecer e Eren cora.  
\- Achava sua familia era de médicos.  
\- Médicos, advogados, dono de resorts e etc, resumindo: ricos.  
Ele diz. Sasha liga o som do carro e vamos até o resort escutando elas cantarem, ele estaciona e descemos.  
\- Elas são assim normalmente imagine bebadas.  
Digo sorrindo de canto, Eren passa o braço por meu ombro e põe o óculos escuros.  
\- Agora vamos nós divertir.  
Diz abaixando o óculos e piscando para mim.  
Entramos e logo vemos as luses coloridas por todo lado, o som alto e tinha várias pessoas dançando, a mesma mulher do shopping aparece.  
\- Oi Eren, quem é?  
\- Levi , meu namorado.  
O olho e ele sorri, coro e estendo a mão para ela.  
\- Então você é o Levi, sou Charlotte.  
\- Oi.  
Ela sai e logo Eren me oferece uma bebida. Todos nós começamos a beber e a dançar.


	8. 08. Festa = Briga “NÃO SE INTROMETA HANJI!!” part III.

2:30 da manhã.  
Metade das pessoas já havia ido embora,mas nenhum dos meninos ou das garotas estava com sono, todos ainda bebiam,dançavam e riam. Até eu estava meio bebado e Eren também, guase que faziamos o que não podiamos na cadeira perto da piscina, mas Hanji interveio.  
\- Eren vem dançar.  
\- Eu não to muito afim.  
Ele estava do outro lado do salão quando escuto um morena da altura dele o chamar, ele não parecia querer muito, mas ela o puxou e guando começou a dançar, vi que ele havia mudado de idéia.  
\- Idiota.  
Digo e pego mais uma bebida, Valkiria, uma amiga de Charlotte, me chama para dançar “Não tem problema... Vamos nós divertir”. Vamos para o centro do salão e começo a dançar, ela estava muito bebada e olho de canto para Eren que não tinha o olhar centrado na amiguinha que rebolava.  
Tiro o casaco e jogo no balcão. Ela começa a rebolar e pego em sua cintura ajudando,ela ri e se aproxima mordendo minha orelha, sorriu com irônia.  
\- Que tal subirmos para dançar lá em cima?  
Meu sorriso se desfaz, ia me afastar dela, mas alguém me puxa pelo braço com força. Olho e era Eren que tinha um expressão séria,ele me arrasta até as escadarias que iam da piscina até a praia onde Mikasa, Almin, Hanji, Jean, Marco e Sasha dançavam.  
\- Qual o seu problema?  
\- O que? Eu que deveria estar perguntando isso!!  
\- E por que? O que foi aquilo?   
\- Uma dança, é cego agora?  
\- Sei, parecia que ambos iriam continuar dançando até o guarto.  
\- Eu não era o único a querer dançar até um lugar desses.  
\- O que?  
\- Até parece que não vi como rasgava a roupa daquela lá com os olhos!!? Reclama de mim, mas foi o primeiro a começar.  
\- Ela me obrigou a dançar.  
\- Percebi como mostrava seu incomodo guando olhava a bunda dela.  
\- Não é nada disso.  
\- Se queria tanto se divertir por quê me chamou? Acho que se divertiria muito bem com aquela lá.  
\- Você sabe que não.  
Ele segura meu braço,mas me solto.  
\- Volta pra lá e me deixa. Eu vou subir e dormir.  
\- Vai com sua amiguinha?  
\- Se for não é de sua conta, afinal não somos nada mesmo.  
\- Meninos parem!!  
\- NÃO SE INTROMETA HANJI!!!!!  
Gritamos juntos e o olho com raiva para Eren.  
\- Eu vim porque pediu, acha mesmo que gosto disso?  
\- Sabe o que a palavra “não” significa? Se quiser, vá embora, mas não venha pedir desculpa depois.  
\- Desculpas? Desculpas? Você me obrigou a vir, eu ia desistir, mas Mikasa não deixou e agora isso... Quer saber... Maldito seja o dia que criei essa ligação contigo.  
Grito e ele fica me olhando como se tivesse levado um tapa. Entro e pego meu casaco.  
\- Levi, vamos subir?  
\- Vá para o inferno.  
Digo sem olhar para Valkiria e passo por Charlotte que me olhava incrédu-la.   
\- Levi, espera.  
\- Me solta.  
Passo por ele e tiro os sapatos os jogando em qualque lugar, visto o casaco e saiu pela areia respirando fundo e pisando forte.


	9. 09. Briga iqual Amor “ Dane-se as ordens ”

Olho o relógio.  
\- 3:30 da manhã.  
Faz 20 minutos que sai daquela festa e sinceramente me arrependo de não ter trazido nem uma bebida. Vejo as luzes do resort não muito longe e suspiro, sento na areia e olho as ondas. “Droga... por quê brigamos por aquilo? Eu também não devia ter provocado... Droga eu praticamente berrei no rosto de Hanji”.   
Passo as mãos pelo rosto e coloco a testa no joelhos.  
“- Maldito seja o dia que criei essa ligação contigo.”  
O grito que dei passa pela minha mente. “Por que disse aquilo?”  
\- Levi.  
Olho e era Eren, ele coloca as mãos no bolso e olha para o chão.  
\- Posso sentar?  
Olho o mar e concordo com a cabeça. Ele senta perto o suficiente para nossos braços guase se tocarem.  
\- Tudo bem?  
\- Como assim?  
\- Você bebeu bastante, pode vomitar a qualquer hora.  
Ele diz sem deixar olhar o mar.  
\- Levi.  
\- Sim?  
\- ... Desculpa.  
Olho para ele e ponho o rosto no joelho.  
\- Pelo que?  
\- É sério?  
Ele me olha incrédu-lo e dou de ombros. Na hora ele fica de pé me puxando pela blusa.  
\- Eu venho até aqui para me desculpar e é isso que você diz?  
\- Queria que eu chora-se e me joga-se em seus braços?  
Ele cerra os dentes e me empurra, caiu sentado.  
\- Idiota! Você acha que é o único que sente ciúmes? Sabe como me senti quando vi aquela ruiva falsa guase te beijando? Admito que olhei para aquela mulher, mas guando ela começou a flertar eu disse que já tinha alguém e guando vi você estava guase subindo para o guarto!! Só deus sabe o que eu sinto por você e você fica fazendo isso!! Droga Levi...   
Ele se afasta e chuta um montinho de areia.  
\- O que quis dizer com “afinal não somos nada mesmo”...?  
Sinto um nó na garganta.  
\- Acha que não somos nada só porquê não lhe pedi nada?  
Ele se ajoelha ne minha frente e toca meu rosto.  
\- Só porque não disse umas palavras você acha que não somos nada?... Eu demonstrar não é o suficiente?  
\- Eren...  
Ele me olha por um tempo e sorri enxugando meu rosto.  
\- Só pra constar, eu tenho ciúmes do que é meu.  
Foi a gota d’água. Me inclino para frente e o puxo para cima de mim e deitamos na areia.  
\- Ainda não sou seu... não completamente.  
\- Vamos nos arrepende disso amanhã.  
\- Eu quero isso a mais tempo que você.  
\- E Hanji?  
\- Dane-se as ordens.   
Ele tira nossos casacos e coloca aberto na areia, me puxa e começamos um beijo mais quente no qual ele me deixou dominar. Arranho sua nuca na mesma hora que mordo sua boca, como retribuição, Eren passa as mãos por meu corpo levantando minha blusa. Meu corpo estava quente por causa da bebida e o vento do mar fez meu corpo se arrepiar por completo.  
Eren desce mordendo com força e dando vários chupões ao mesmo tempo que coloca uma perna entre as minhas e massageia meu membro.  
\- Hmmmmm... E-eren... vai ficar... vai ficar marcado.  
Ele ri baio e morde mais forte.  
\- Infelizmente não.  
Ele presciona a perna com mais força e morde meu mamilo direito, um gemido manhoso saí e ele ri novamente.  
\- Nossa cura vai levar minha obra de arte embora.  
Ele finge enxugar uma lágrima e ataca meu mamilos, sugando e mordendo.  
\- A-aahhh awwnnn...  
Acabo gemendo afeminado “desde quando sou tão submisso?” penso e fico sobre Eren rebolando levemente.  
\- O que?  
Presciono nosso membros e ele suspira colocando as mãos na minha cintura me fazendo relolar sobre ele mais forte.  
Tiro minha blusa e a dele a outro beijo urgente começa.  
\- Ahhhhh... ma... M-mais...  
Não notei quando, mas ele abriu nossas calças liberando nosso aperto e começando uma masturbação dupla.  
Me ergo um pouco para ele tirar minha calça e ele abaixa a sua até o joelho. Outro giro e ele me põe de quatro começando a espalhar meu pré-gozo e massageando meu mamilo.  
De repente dois dedos me invadem e solto um gemido de dor.  
\- Relaxe.  
Ele murmura e coloca dois dedos em minha boca começando um vai e vem lento em minha entrada. Depois de uns segundo começo a relobar levemente, mais um dedo e ele aperta meu ponto me fazendo arquear as costas um pouco.  
\- E-eren... anda logo...  
Ele não diz nada e tira os dedos, ia reclamar, mas senti ele me adentrar o membro de uma vez e gemi afeminado, mais de prazer do que de dor.  
\- Está gostando?  
Murmura irônico mordendo meu pescoço até minha bochecha.  
\- Idi-ota... se mexa logo... aaahh...  
Ele começa a investir lento mais forte fazendo meu corpo ficar arrepiado e os gemidos mais altos começarem a sair.  
\- Hmmm...   
Murmura mordendo minha orelha e começa um ritmo feroz. A praia ecoava meu gemidos, já Eren gemia discretamente no meu ouvido abafando outros me mordendo, meus sons só eram abafados pela música que estava mais alta “estão no apci da bebedeira” penso, mas minha mente fica branca quande ele acerta meu ponto.  
\- EREN AAAAHH...  
\- Achei.  
O ritmo fica mais forte, mais rápido, Eren segurava minha cintura com força deixando marcas na mesma, mas para e reclamo involutariamente.  
Ele deita e me põe sobre ele, me invadindo com mais força. Meu corpo começou a se mexer sozinho, o que fez meu ponto ser maltrado de forma maravilhosa me aquecendo ao máximo.  
Eren toca em meu membro e acabo me liberando me sujando. Ele me puxa para um beijo, mais duas estocadas e ele se libera acertando meu ponto, acabo gozando de novo com mais força, agora sujando ele tbm.  
\- Ei, Levi, não durma.  
Eren murmura e sai de mim, sento ainda sentado em seu colo.  
\- Preciso de um banho.  
Ele me deita e tira um lenço do bolço nos limpando. Nos vestimos e voltamos para festa, mas Eren teve que me carrega por causa de uma dor leve no quadril.  
Tomo banho e visto uma cueca branca nova que tinha dentro do armário... mas Eren deita atrás de mim segurando minhas mãos, coloca uma mão dentro da peça de roupa colocando dois dedos dentro de mim me fazendo gemer.  
\- Nã-não Eren, vão ouvir ahh.  
\- Estão todos dormindo ou bebendo, a música está alta e ninguém lembra mais de nós. Você só vai sair daqui depois de um segundo roud.  
Ele coloca os dedos mais fundo apertando meu ponto.  
“Hanji vai nos matar amanhã” penso sentindo ele me tocar.


	10. 10. O dia seguinte “Os exames chegaram, Levisinho!!”

Acordo com o sol batendo no meu rosto,tento me mexer, mas Eren me abraçava de uma forma que guase não dava pra sair.  
\- Eren... me solta.  
Me mexo e ele me solta e senta na cama.  
\- Deus... que dor de cabeça.  
\- Achava que bebidas não nos afetava.  
\- Bebida não é uma arma que causa cortes, ela afeta os sentidos... Se sente bem?  
Minha cabeça pesa e sinto meu estomago embrulhar.  
\- Acho que vou vomitar.  
Levanto, ignorando as dores no quadril, corro para o banheiro e coloco o pouco que comi ontem para fora. Eren entre e tomamos banho, vestimos umas roupas que tinha no armario: blusas leves brancas e calça meio folgada também branca.  
Descemos, mas guando chegamos ao salão é a vez de Eren vomitar dentro de um vaso.  
\- Oi meninos, nossa!! Venham tomar um chá.  
Charlotte diz aparecedo e nos puxando para a cozinha do resort onde todos estavam. Coloco o chá e meu corpo agradece por tomar algo que o relaxe.  
\- Bom dia meninos. Você estão melhores do que eu imaginava, pelo menos melhor que Jean e Marco.  
Hanji aponta para o canto e Marco sorri fraco e Jean estava sentado ao lado dele com cara de zumbi e pálido. Riu baixo e termino o chá comendo uma torrada para forrar melhor o estômago.  
\- Todos pegem suas coisas, vamos embora em 20 minutos.  
Hanji diz e concordamos. Juntamos nossas coisas e voltamos para casa, fomos recebidos por Erwin que propos um treinameno para acordar a todos, mas o que ganhou foi uma Mikasa de ressaca.  
Subo para meu guarto e tomo um banho gelado, visto um moletom e vou para o guarto de Eren que acabará de sair do banho. Deitamos e dormimos o resto do dia.  
\- Levi... Eren... acordem.  
Alguém abre a cortina e a janela fazendo o sol e o vento entrar.  
\- AAAAHHH, MEUS OLHOS!!!  
Eu e Eren gritamos, ele caí da cama porque eu o empurrei e fico rolando na cama com a mão no rosto.  
\- Bom dia.  
\- ISSO LÁ SÃO MODOS DE ACORDAR ALQUÉM.  
Grito e acerto um cascudo em Hanji que fica acariciando a cabeça.  
\- Desculpa, mas seus exames chegaram, Levisinho e queria conversar com você, depois com Eren.  
\- Certo, já já estou la em baixo.  
Ela sai e entro no banheiro de Eren para tomar um banho, mas ele veio com segundas intensões e acabei demorando uma hora para sair do seu guarto. Me visto e desço.  
\- O que foi Hanji.  
\- Por que demorou?  
\- Eren me segurou no banheiro.  
\- O QUE!!!??  
Ela fica boquiaberta e pálida.  
\- O-o que foi?  
Ela pula sobre a mesa e me prende na parede.  
\- Vocês não fizerram “aquilo”, não é?! Nem na festa nem hoje, não é?!  
Coro e viro o rosto.  
\- Não é?!  
\- ... Nós... Sim já aconteceu... Quando Eren foi me procurar na praia... acabou acontecendo e ainda a pouco também.  
Ela me solta e senta pondo a mão na testa.  
\- Quando eu peço algo, por mais estranho e chato que seja, tem um motivo importante... Preciso fazer um exame de sangue urgente em você.  
Não discuto, ela colhe o material e volto para meu guarto, mesmo dormido por 24 horas ainda estava com sono e com dores nas costas, deito e logo pego no sono.  
\- Levi...  
Abro os olhos e encontro duas esmeraldas me observando.  
\- O que foi?  
\- Hanji esta nos chamando.  
\- Eu já falei com ela.  
\- Ela disse que caso de vida ou morte, mas mais de vida,de acordo com ela.  
Sento e sinto uma tontura, fico de pé e corro para o banheiro vomitando.  
\- Droga... nunca mais bebo em festas.  
Digo e limpo a boca escovando os dentes em seguida. Desccemos os degrais e Hanji estava na sala junto com Erwin que nos olhou sério.  
\- Vamos para meu laboratório.  
Não discutimos. Andamos até lá e entramos.  
\- Eren sente ali. Levi sente de... Levi? Tudo bem?  
A voz de Hanji começa a ficar ecoada e tudo escurece, meu corpo adormece e só sinto que caia e olhos esmeraldas me seguravam antes de a escuridão me engoli.


	11. 11. Daddy’s :3.

Acordo pouco a pouco e as vozes vão aumentando a altura.

\- E só agora você diz isso!!!

\- Eu só tinha suspeitas... é raro um homem nascer com issso!

\- Mas devia ter contado, afinal, se tratava de Levi!!! Deus, Hanji se trata de uma vida!!

Passo a mão no rosto e sento, Eren e Hanji me olham desesperados.

\- Do que estão falando?

\- Levi. Como se sente?

\- Minha cabeça esta leve e me sinto fraco.

\- Vou buscar algo para você comer.

Eren sai e Hanji me olha sorrindo amarelo.

\- Preciso conversar.

Ela puxa uma cadeira e senta perto da maca onde eu estava.

\- Vou falar de uma forma que entenda...

Ela suspira e juntas as mãos me olhando sorrindente.

\- Você tem uma anomalia genética e tem um útero fértil.

\- ˚-˚ ?

(POV Eren)

Vou até a cozinha e preparo um lanche para, mas escuto a voz de Levi ecooar pela mansão gritando um grande “O QUE??”. Suspiro e guando ia sair da cozinha para a enfermaria ele aparece e me joga na parede.

\- Você sabia?!

\- S-só soube agora a pouco, eu juro.

Ele me solta e se afasta respirando fundo.

\- Levi se acalma.

\- Se não percebeu é isso que estou tentando fazer, mas seu eu escutar sua voz mais uma vez, Hanji, eu juro que arranco esses seus quatro olhos!! E você...

Ele aponta para mim.

\- Não quero ver seu rosto, pelo menos não por hoje!

Ele sai e só escutamos a porta de seu guarto ser batida com força.

\- O que esta acontecendo?

Mikasa e Jean aparecem na porta.

\- Deu pra escutar a voz de Levi do campo de treino.

\- É complicado, conto a vocês no jantar guando todos estiverem aqui.

\- Espera Hanji, é melhor perguntar a Levi, se falar agora acho que ele vai nos matar.

\- Então você fala com ele. Eu não quero morrer.

Hanji diz e sai, suspiro e subo para meu guarto, deito e fico pensando no aconteceria agora, acabo dormindo.

Meu celular começa a tocar e me acorda,estico o braço e pego o aparelho perto da cama.

\- Olá.

\- Vem aqui.

\- Quem ta falando?

\- Sou eu, pirralho.

E desliga na minha cara.

\- Droga, eu preferia ele bebado.

Digo e levanto, pelo relógio já estava na hora do almoço.

\- Deus, preciso comer algo ou vou desmaiar.

Desço para cozinha e faço algo para eu comer e pego um pouco para Levi,subo.

\- Abre a porta.

Escuto os passos e logo ele da passagem, entro e ponho a bandeja sobre a comida. Ele nada diz, só pega um suco e uma maçã.

\- Come mais.

Ele da de ombros e senta na cama apoiando as costas na parede.

\- O que você queria?

\- Que você troxe-se comida pra mim, mas já fez isso, pode sair.

\- Que achava que era sobre...

\- Não fale desse assunto... Eu escutei que Hanji iria contar a todos...

\- Eu pedi pra ela esperar você se decidir... você vai levar isso até o final, não é?

Ele me lança um olhar debochado.

\- Não, Eren, eu simplesmente vou tirar um bebê como se tira um blusa.

\- Eu estou falando sério.

\- É meio óbvio que vou levar isso até o final, por que mesmo que seja algo estranho, eu... quero... ser... pai, acho que posso me initular assim.

Ele cora e vira o rosto bebendo o suco. Sorriu e sento ao seu lado lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

\- Vamos ser dady’s.

Ele da de ombros e cora ainda mais guando coloco o rosto de lado em sua barriga e abraço sua cintura.

\- O que esta fazendo?

Ele pergunta pondo a mão no meu cabelo e puxando para encarar me rosto, lhe dou um selinho rápido.

\- Quero ficar mais perto do meu baby... quando vamos ouvir o coração?

Ele desvia o olhar corado.

\- I-idiota... ele ainda esta muito pequeno para se ouvir.

\- Levi...

Ele me olha.

\- O que?

\- Aishiteru, a vocês dois.

Me abaixo e beijo o local onde nosso bebe crescia.

\- Tsc... hurm... também amo vocês... Droga Eren, se não me tratar bem vou te matar antes do bebê nascer.

Olho e ele tentava esconder o sorriso passando as mãos no rosto. Mikasa arromba a porta nos assustando.

\- EREN!!! VOCÊ VAI SER PAI!!!???

\- Q-quem disse isso?

Levi pergunta me olhando raivoso.

\- Eu não disse nada.

\- HANJI ACABOU DE CONTAR PRA TODO MUNDO!!!

\- O QUE???

Perguntamos em unissom. Levi levanta e sai correndo, vou atrás.

\- OI LEVISINHO, ACABEI DE... AHHHHHH...

Levi desce correndo e acerta os dois pés nas costas dela (N/A: VOADORAAA!! Não resisti ^o^), caí de joelhos e é segurado por Almin e por mim, consegui descer a tempo.

\- Quatro olhos maldita!! Eren disse que eu iria esperar um tempo!!!

Ela nada disse, estava grunindo no chão. Pego Levi pelo braço e o levo para o quarto.

\- Por que não me deixou cuidar dela?

\- Porque isso faz mal.

\- Mas eu estou bem!

\- Não a você, mas ao bebê!! Parou pra pensar que tudo que vai fazer daqui pra frente vai refletir no nosso filho?!

Ele me olha supreso e cora,relaxa e senta na cama.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada, é só que... senti algo... bom ... guando disse... “nosso filho”.

Sorriu e o empurro ele até consegui sobre o mesmo.

\- Se prepare pois vou dizer isso com frequência.

Sorriu e lhe beijo. Ele me abraça, sorri de canto, mas logo me empurra para o chão.

\- O que...

Ele corre para o banheiro e escuto ele vomitando.

\- Vai ser uma longa gravidez.

Digo sorrindo e vou tentar ajudá-lo.


	12. 12. Testando meu psicológico

(POV Levi)

Quatro meses se passam desde que Hanji deu a notícia de que estou esperando um filho meu e de Eren, quase que mato ele quando ela contou para todos na mansão sem minha permissão.

Eren esta todo alegre e guase não me deixa fazer esforço, acho que porquê guando fiz dois meses eu desmaiei na escada, se não fosse Erwin teria acontecido algo grave para o bebê, afinal eu posso me regenerar, mas o bebê poderia ter morrido com isso.

O verão acabou também e não sabia,mas aqui caí neve, sempre que posso estou passeando com Khrista que se apegou muito a mim depois que soube do bebê. Estou perto da fonte com ela agora.

\- Levi-kun vocês já sabem o sexo do bebê?

\- Não, queremos descobrir só guando nascer... arg...

\- O que foi?

\- Nada não, só um enjoo.

\- Hanji disse que logo vai acabar.

\- Tomara que sim. Estou cansado de acordar e guase morrer de vomitar ao sentir o cheiro de café ou querer passar mal guando sinto o perfume de Mikasa. Ela disse que não esta mais usando, mas eu ainda sinto o cheiro.

\- Ela guase chorou guando você correu para fora da cozinha ontem dizendo estar enjooado.

\- Eu já pedi desculpas.

Digo e faço um pequeno boneco de neve sobre a mureta da fonte.

\- Eren esta muito feliz.

Olho para ela e responde sorrindo.

\- Eu e Ymir começamos um tratamento... sabe... posso dizer um segredo?

\- Pode.

\- Fiz o implante de óvulos e... bem... faz três semanas que estou meio enjooada e como sabe, ja desmaiei duas veses...

\- Parabéns, acho que Ymir vai ficar feliz guando souber.

Ela ri e ajoelha na minha frente.

\- Já começou a aparecer.

\- Dá pra notar?

Mexo no casaco e olho para eleveção na barriga.

\- Eu nem notei... acho que é por isso que troquei de blusa duas veses, estava apertado.

Ela ri e vemos o carro chegar no estacionamento.

\- Eren chegou da ronda.

\- É.

Sorriu de canto.

\- Levi-kun.

\- O que foi.

\- Já começou a sentir desejos?

\- ...

Olho para a barriga.

\- Desejos?

Entramos e Eren aparece na sala.

\- Olá Khrista.

\- Oi Eren-kun.

\- Olá baby.

Ele se aproxima pondo as mãos na minha cintura e se abaixando.

\- E-eren...

Me afasto e sinto meu rosto aquecer.

\- Esta com um pouco de neve no cabelo.

Ele diz passando a mão no cabelo deslisa a mesma no meu rosto.

\- Tudo bem? Esta vermelho.

\- S-sim.

Ele sorriu e escutamos os risinhos de Mikasa e Sasha perto do sofá.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada... Levi esta tão fofo.

\- Eren... pode me encontrar no guarto?

\- Certo.

Subo e tiro o casaco, passo na frente do espelho, mas acabo parando lá. Fico de lado aliso a blusa na região da barriga.

\- Já esta aparecendo...

\- Esta lindo assim.

Olho e Eren sorria escorado na porta de braços cruzados. Ele fecha a porta e se aproxima, me viro para ele e o abraço.

\- Eren...

\- O que foi?

Ele pergunta e põe o rosto no meu cabelo.

\- Posso chorar?

(POV Eren)

\- Posso chorar?

Me afasto e o seguro pelos ombros, as lágrimas já se acumulavam nos cantos dos olhos.

\- Por que?

Ele só balança a cabeça em negação e tenta se afastar.

\- Esquece, vai embo...

O puxo o abraçando e afago seus cabelos.

\- Pode chorar.

Ele me abraça e aperta o pano de minhas costa, logo sinto o fino tecido de minha blusa começar a molhar.

\- Shhhh, tudo bem... pode me dizer o que aconteceu?

Ele nada diz. Começo a avançar e sento na cama, o sento no meu colo e deito com ele sobre mim.

\- Khrista...

\- Ela fez algo a você!!?

\- Não, me escuta... eu... ela disse que já esta na hora dos desejos aparecerem,mas eu ainda não senti nada...

Sento de uma vez o assustando um pouco.

\- Só por isso que esta chorando? Só porquê ainda não sentiu um desejo!!?

Digo rindo um pouco. Ele pula do meu colo e acerta um chute na minha barriga me fazendo cair no chão,depois pisa nas minhas costas.

\- Idiota!!! Eu estou falando sério. Isso pode ser um sinal de complicação na gravidez, ou seja seu imbecil: seu filho e eu podemos estar corremos risco!!

Ele chuta minha barriga e senta na cama. Tento me levantar “droga... acho que quebrou uma costela minha” penso e sinto a cura agindo. Ele vai no banheiro e volta com um pano molhado, se ajoelha na minha frente e limpa o arranhão que ganhei guando caí e um pouco de sangue no canto de minha boca, também resultado do meu impacto no chão.

Ele aproxima e me abraça. Suspiro e sento na cama, afagando seus cabelos e suas costas.

\- Essa sua troca de personalidades agora me deu medo... estranho.

Murmuro e recebo um soco no estomago, ele levanta e tinha um olhar de raiva embargado de lágrimas.

\- Saí daqui!!

\- Levi, descul...

\- SE SOU TÃO RUIM DE SE ATURAR, VAI EMBORA!!

Ia dizer algo, mas ele segura minha blusa e me joga para fora do guarto e tranca a porta com força fazendo um barulho enorme. Hanji sobe saí da bilioteca e me chama da sala.

\- Eren, o que foi isso?

Suspiro e desço, sento no sofá e ela me olha assustada.

\- Por que parece que acabou de sair de uma luta?

\- Levi me... na verdade não sei o que aconteceu. Eu entrei no guarto, ele me abraço e chorou porquê ainda não havia sentido desejos, ai eu disse que era bobagem...

Ela da com a mão na própria cara, continuo.

\- Aí ele me acertou um chute que quebrou uma costela!! Gritou comigo e depois veio limpou meu rosto e me abraçou... eu falei que achei estranho sua mudança repentina de tratamento...

Ela acerta a mão novamente no rosto.

\- ... Aí gritou comigo chorando e me jogou para fora do guarto.

\- Eren, você é um idiota.

Hanji diz me puxando para biblioteca e jogando no sofá e sentando em uma poltrona.

\- O que eu fiz pra todos me jogarem de um lado pro outro hoje!!?

Reclamo.

\- Eu que estou com vontade de te bater.

\- Que?!?!

Ela suspira.

\- Eren, Levi começou a entrar em uma fase delicada. Agora ele vai sentir as emoções com o dobro, se não triplo, de força que antes.

\- Por que?

\- O bebê esta se desenvolvendo “pra valer” agora. Ele já começou a notar as mudanças e você também. Ele vai começar a se sentir inseguro e muito mais. Resumindo os hormônios a flor da pele.

\- Então...

\- Tudo que você disse antes dele te bater o afetaram de forma negativa, praticamente torturou ele.

Coloco as mãos na cabeça e bagunço os cabelos.

\- O que faço agora?

\- Primeiro: vá se desculpar com ele e diga que foi muito insensível, apartir de agora terá de pensar muito antes de falar; segundo: é uma força para o primeiro, vou te “treinar” para como agir com Levi apartir de agora.

Suspiro e Levi entra e nos olha entediado.

\- Só vim pegar um livro, não precisam se incomodar.

\- Não incomoda Levisinho, mas eu queria mesmo te pedir um favor.

\- O que é?

\- Posso tocar sua barriga? Está começando a ficar grandinha e eu sempre guis tocar em uma.

Hanji pergunta sorrindo, achava que Levi ignoraria ela, mas...

\- Tudo bem.

Ele sorri de canto e se aproxima, Hanji toca o local e põe o ouvido no mesmo.

\- Isso é tão kawaii.

\- Posso pegar o livro agora?

Ela se afasta e sorri assentindo. Ele vai e olha na prateleira dos livros de aventura e ficção, pego um e passa por nós, batendo na minha cabeça de leve guando passa por mim, depois saí.

Sorriu de canto e Hanji faz um sinal para ir atrás dele. Saiu e o sigo para o guarto, logo faço o que Hanji me disse para fazer. Ele me deu um tapa no começo, mas depois voltou a sua personalidade carinhosa.

\- Eu te amo, melhor, amo a vocês.

\- Também amos você.

Ele sorri e deito a cabeça em seu colo enguanto ele lia e afagava meus cabelos, logo durmo escutando o pequeno coração de meu filho.


	13. 13.Oito meses "Relaxe".

(POV Levi)

Quatro meses se passam. Agora estou com oito meses faltando uma semana para completar nove meses. Minha barriga já estava enorme e...

\- DEUS!! COMO ISSO PESA!! E ELE NÃO PARA DE SE MEXER E CHUTAR!!

Digo alto sentado na fonte onde tanto ia e tentava relaxar.

\- L- Levi-kun, n-n-não grite.

\- Mas eu não aguento mais... faz um mês que não durmo direito, tudo dói. Da proxima vez que ver uma grávida, vou me ajoelhar e reverenciá-la. Só não faço isso agora com você, porque não conseguiria me levantar.

\- P-posso tentar uma coisa, Levi-kun. Vai ajudar.

\- Por favor, Khrista.

Ela se aproxima e põe as mãos na minha barriga.

\- Passo a minha noite atirando para as estrelas  
Tentando mudar o mundo com esta guitarra  
Eu sei que é um tiro no escuro  
Mas está funcionando até agora  
Então eu vou passar minhas noites  
Disparando para as estrelas  
Oh eu nunca conseguir dormir  
Não, eu apenas chego perto  
Eu posso sentir isso nas pontas dos meus dedos  
Provar nas pontas dos meus dentes  
Então você vê porque eu nunca consigo dormir.  
Ela canta perto da minha barriga enorme e guando ela termina o bebê para de se mexer.

\- Incrível... você tem uma voz linda.

\- Estou treiando para guando for minha vez.

\- Acho que meu filho é meio sanguinário ou gosta de armas como Eren.

Ela sorri e alisa a barriga que tanto orgulhava Ymir, sim, Khrista conseguiu engravida de Ymir através da fertilização invitro (N/A: não sei como se escreve).

Suspiro alisando a barriga e olho para os galhos ainda corbertas de neve, mas noto que as nuvens acima se tornavam escuras e aglomeravam-se.

\- Vamos entrar.

Digo levantando com ajuda dela e andamos calmamente para dentro da mansão.

\- Quero chocolate quente.

Digo tirando as luvas e colocando o dedo no queixo pensando na xícara cheia do líquido quente viciante com uma barrinha de choccolate recheado de manteiga de amendoim...

\- Levi? Levi? Tudo bem?

\- A ah, sim! Eu só estava pensando...

\- Desejos são bons, não é?

\- Sim um pouco, mas tenho certeza que Eren odeia porque já o acordei várias veses durante a madrugada para comprar algo.

Sorriu de canto.

\- Ele nunca reclamou.

Murmuro sorrindo de canto.

\- Ele realmente te ama.

Khrista diz e coro um pouco.

\- Eu vou fazer o chocolate quente e você vai relaxar.

\- Não sei o que significa essa palavra a meses.

Digo e vou para meu guarto que também era de Eren, nos mudamos para um só guarto. Na verdade Erwin fez uma reforma relampago na mansão. Ele colocou Mikasa em meu antigo guarto que era separado pelo guarto da mesma; depois derrubou a parede entre os guartos e fez várias coisas.

No final o guarto ficou enorme dividido ao meio: metáde era nosso guarto com uma cama de casal e outras coisas e a outra era o guarto do bebê. Eren me implorou,literalmente, para o guarto ser pintado de azul céu, mesmo tendo o risco de ser uma menina ao nascer.

Subo e sento, fazendo um encosto com os travesseiros nas minhas costas, com muita difículdade claro.

\- Oi meus amores.

Eren diz me surpreendendo um pouco.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada.

Suspiro e coloco a cabeça para trás, sinto o colchão ao meu lado afundar e uma leve mordida no meu pescoço arrancando um pequeno gemido.

\- Pode me contar.

\- A um mês não sei o que é dormir direito, minhas costas doem, meus calcanhares doem e graças a Khrista, que cantou parte de uma música, o bebê parou de mexer e chutar.

Abro os olhos e olho para seu rosto e ele sorri.

\- Vá tomar um banho.

Ele diz e me ajuda a levantar.

\- Por que?

\- Quero você limpo e cheiroso... melhor! Eu vou te dar banho.

Ele diz me leva para o banheiro que esta maior e com uma banheira de hidro massagem – de acordo com Erwin um presente para mim e Eren,na verdade a reforma, a compra das coisas de nosso guarto e o guarto do bebê, tudo foi ele quem bancou como presente “- Eu adoro bebês” ele falou acariciando minha barriga no dia que entregou o quarto pronto.

Eren me ajuda a tirar minha roupa e enche a banheira com água morna e coloca sais. Entro e ele massageia meu pescoço e ombros, depois lava meu cabelo, massageando bem lentamente. Ele lava e termino de me lavar, estava guase dormindo ali.

Ele me ajuda a vestir uma calça marrom folgada e um blusão, sento e Khrista entra com a xícara da bebida quente, o cheiro de chocolate invade meus pulmões. Ela me dá e saí, bebo apreciando o sabor e logo termino a xícara que antes estava guase até a borda.

\- Ótimo. Agora sente.

Faço o que ele pede. Ele começa a massagear minha perna até o pé várias veses, fazendo as dores sumirem e arrancando um leve gemido meu de aliviu. Devagar meu puxa e me deita de lado, ajeita vários panos e travesseiros na minha barriga e costa.

\- Hmm... estou nas nuvens.

\- Ainda não.

Ele senta atrás de mim e sinto suas mãos quentes massagearem meus ombros, coluna e cintura apertando devagar os pontos doloridos. Logo meus baixos gemidos de dor se tornam suspiros e o sono começa a me cercar.

\- Relaxe.

Ele sussurra antes de me dar um leve beijo e senti o mesmo me envolver acariciando minha barriga enorme e nos cobrindo. Mergulho no sono mais relaxante de toda minha vida.


	14. 14. Atacado.

Um semana depois.

\- Finalmente nove meses.

Digo enguanto Hanji me examinava sobre o olhar atento de Eren, Mikasa, Almin, Khrista e Erwin.

\- Esta empolgado, Levi.

\- Sim. Logo vou relaxar com...

\- Vai sofrer bastante.

Olho assustado.

\- Que?

Ela acaricia minha barriga com se fosse um cachorro. Eren começa a rir corado recebendo os parabens dos outros por ver estava tudo, Hanji me ajuda levantar. Ando até ele e acerto um chute no meio de suas pernas.

\- AHHHHHHHH... p p p p por que... fe fez i i sso?

Ele pergunta de joelhos com as mãos no local do golpe.

\- Ainda pergunta? Por sua causa vou sentir ainda mais dor e se esqueceu que me engravidou,me irritou e ainda me fez usar vestidos a gestação inteira.

\- Droga...

Ele murmura respirando fundo.

\- É melhor continuar empolgado, Levi, mas vou avisando: a dor que vai sentir é mil veses mais forte que qualquer outra que já sentiu... qual foi sua pior dor?

\- A mordida do pré titan.

Murmuro entre dente olhando com uma aura maligna para Eren que se encolhia agarrada a perna de Mikasa.

\- Pois é... mas não se preocupe Levisinho, vai durar poucas horas.

\- Mikasa...

Murmuro.

\- Sim?

\- Preciso que faça algo para mim.

Todos saem guase correndo do guarto. Toquei no ombro de Mikasa que foi envolvida por minha aura maligna e olho par Eren encolhido no canto da parede nos olhando apavorado.

\- Mikasa, sabe o que fazer.

\- Certo.

Me sento na cama e Mikasa anda até Eren e o segura pela gola da blusa.

\- Mi Mi Mi Mikasa...

\- Desculpa, mas eu jurei que faria todas as vontades de Levi até meu sobrinho nascer.

Tenho certeza que os gritos de Eren ecoaram pela casa.

Cinco dias depois.

Desde ontem venho sentindo um desconforto na barriga, não consigo relaxar.

\- Khrista, vamos passear.

Digo pondo um casaco e puxando a loira para fora até a fonte ainda congelada.

\- Levi-kun, não pode sair assim... esta se sentindo bem?

\- Sim.

Suspiro e as dores param.

\- Levi-kun?

\- Ah, tudo bem Khrista.

Sorriu de canto para ela e do nada uma mulher de cabelos loiros até a cintura sai de cima de uma árvore. Ela tinha botas negras até o joelho, calça preta negra colada, blusa da mesma cor colada e um sobretudo até o joelho.

\- O que? Quem é você?

\- Eu sou noiva de Eren e você quem é?

Me afasto e Khrista se põe ao meu lado e puxa as láminas de sua manga.

\- Eu sou o companheiro de Eren.

Falo entre dentes ela ri.

\- Eu sou Irina, prazer... parece que você esta de barriga bem cheia.

\- Não, é só meu filho e de Eren... Posso saber como ainda esta viva e gual o motivo da visita.

Ela ri e tira a pequena adaga da cintura.

\- Eu sou uma de vocês, cheguei há três semanas, americana.

Khrista joga uma bombinha na fonte e um alarme começa a soar.

\- Seja lá o motivo de ter vindo, vá embora.

\- Não antes disso.

Ela parte para cima de nós, me afasto e Khrista segura um ataque, mas Irina me chuta na barriga e caiu.

\- LEVI!!

Escuto Mikasa gritar, me apoio e sinto uma dor tremenda e um líquido escorrer.

\- Agora não.

Murmuro sentindo um incomodo.

\- Eu não pude ter ele, você também não terá.

Ela sussurra depois de jogar Khrista em um árvores, se ajoelha e segura meu rosto.

\- NÃO!! PARE!!

Eren grita e ela apunhá-la minha barriga e chuta meu peito se erguendo, sinto a ardencia do corte e uma contração ao mesmo tempo, grito.

Escuto o som de fios de metal sendo desenrolados, me visão se turva e sinto meu sangue tingir a neve branca, de repente um grito e Irina cai com um corte profundo na garganta.

\- LEVI!!

Eren me pega nos braços e grito com outa contração, minha visão escurece. Abro os olhos novamente e estava em uma sala branca “a enfermaria”.

\- Levi... seu corte fechou, mas o bebê esta vindo.

Hanji diz e sinto mais uma contração e desta vez não parava, grito me despertando completamente.

\- Eren... me ajuda...

Murmuro ao sentir outra dor.

\- Levi, força!!

Respiro e faço o que ela pede e grito.

\- AAAAHHHH EREEN!!... EU VOU TE MATAR POR ISSO... AAAAAAAAHHHH TUDO ISSO É CULPA SUA!!

Grito segurando a gola da blusa dele e apertando os lençóis da maca.

\- Le-le-levi, respira.

\- FALAR É FÁCIL... AAAAAAAAAHHHH DESGRAÇADO... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH TUDO É CULPA SUA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH E DAQUELA SUA MALDITA PRIMA AAAAAAAAAHHHH... E AQUELE MONSTRO MALDITO AAAAAAAAAHHH

\- O que Charlotte tem haver?

Ele pergunta e tomo folego e faço mais força como Hanj disse.

\- Se não fosse aquela festa... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH EU NÃO ESTARIA AQUI, MORRENDO DE DOOOOOR...

Mais uma dor forte. Uma hora se passa, até...

\- Estou vendo, mais força!!

Hanji diz e Eren põe a testa encostada na minha enguanto sinto as lágrimas escorrendo fazendo mais força uma última vez e um leve puxar.

\- BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAH...

O choro invade o local e isso foi a última coisa que escutei antes de cair na escuridão.


	15. 15.Posso estudar seu filho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oook, me empolguei, desculpa msm kkkkkkkkk  
Enfm, eu tenho mais umas 15 fics, mais da metade é mpreg e eu pretendo postar elas aqui tbm (ps: elas estão no Spirit Fanfics e Histórias).  
Valeu pessoas

(POV Eren)

O choro invade nosso ouvidos, sorriu e sinto a mão de Levi escorregar da minha e cair na cama, olho para meu amado e ele estava desacordado.

\- Levi!!! Hanji faça alguma coisa!!

\- Calma Eren, ele só esta cansado, perdeu sangue do corte que já esta curado e fez muita força.

Ela diz sorrindo tirando a roupa de Levi, Ymir saiu do guarto com um embrulho nos braços.

\- Leve ele para o banheiro e me ajude a banhá-lo.

Faço o que ela me pede e acabo tomando banho com ele, já que tinha de segurá-lo no colo. Subimos e visto uma blusa branca nele e uma calça folgada, sua barriga já estava normal e com alguns músculos definidos , já o fazia se exercitar durante a gravidez. Visto uma blusa preta e calça da mesma cor folgada e ajeito ele na cama.

Suspiro e acaricio seu rosto velando seu sono.

\- Desculpe, eu ainda nem vi nosso filho.

Digo levantando e Hanji entra com Mikasa... ela tinha um pequeno embrulho nos braços, ainda ameaçando chorar.

\- É-é-é-é-é...

\- Sim... é tão kawaii.

Sento perto de Levi que ainda dormia e põe o bebê nos meus braços.

\- É menino.

Coro e olho para o embrulhinho que só tinham o rosto amostra, estava corado, mas um tinha a pele branca como Levi.

\- Shhhhh, papai tá aqui.

Murmurando beijando sua bochecha fofa e corada, ele para e aperta os olhos. Mikasa sai e Hanji fica escorada no guarda-roupa.

\- Deus, ele esta com calor.

Digo guando o meu pequeno começa a chorar ficando mais vermelho.

\- Acho que não.

Suspiro e desenrolo o neném que abre os olhos e faz biquinho.

\- Viu, ele estava com calor.

A pele clara,os cabelos fartos negros e os olhos...

\- As maiores esmeraldas que já vi... iguais as suas.

Escuto a voz rouca e cansada ao meu lado.

\- Levi...

\- O menino é a minha cara, mas tem seus olhos... agora tenho mais um olhar para me hipnotisar.

Ele sorri, seu rosto estava mais pálido e tinha um pouco de preto embaixo dos olhos.

\- Como se sente?

\- Com fome.

Sorriu e o bebê faz um murmurinho e faz bico.

\- Acho que o pequeno quer atenção.

Digo e beijo sua bochecha e passo ele para Levi.

\- Vou trazer algo para vocês comerem.

Digo e o beijo, era apenas um selinho, mas ele segura minha gola e aprofunda o beijo, suspiro e deixo ele ditar o ritmo: suave, calmo e meio pocessivo. Um flash ilumina e olho, Hanji tinha um máquina fotográfica e sorria.

Não digo nada, saiu e faço um sanduíche e Mikasa me ajuda fazer o leite do meu chibi. Subo entro, ele estava no guarto do bebê.

\- Toma.

Digo e me aproximo lhe dando a mamadeira e passando os braços em sua cintura deixando seu corpo colado ao meu.

\- Esta com fome?

O bebê choraminga e faz bico, rimos baixo e Levi da o alimento do nosso baby.

\- Qual é o nome?

Hanji pergunta, sorriu e beijo o rosto de Levi que cora um pouco.

\- Vamos chamar de Lian, Lian Jaegar.

O menino que comia nos olhava com indiferença sem se importar com a conversa, apenas observava tudo pela primeira vez. Hanji tira mais umas fotos e sai.

\- Achava que não conseguiria andar.

\- Por que?

\- Na praia não conseguiu andar direito e tive que te carregar nas escadas.

Ele cora e me empurra um pouco.

\- Regeneração, estou 80%.

\- Só?

\- Sim, estou morrendo de sono... posso dormir com Lian?

\- Claro que sim.

\- O que aconteceu com Irina?

\- Mikasa separou a cabeça do corpo, ela soube que eu estava vivo e queria vingança por eu ter a abandonado a anos.

Ele assente e olha o bebê.

(POV Levi)

Lian termina o leite da mamadeira e boceja juntando as pequenas mãos fechadas em punhos no peito, seguro uma delas e ele aperta meu dedo com força.

\- Ele tem um cheiro adocicado.

Eren diz passando o dedo por debaixo de seu lábio e mexendo fazendo a boquinha dele abrir de leve.

\- Parece... chocolate.

Falo cheirando seu cabelo. Novamente ele boceja e o imito.

\- Vamos dormir.

Digo e volto para nosso guarto, deito e Eren deita a minha frente e coloco nosso bebê no meio.

\- Ele é muito lindo.

Eren diz nos cobrindo e passando as mãos na barriguinha do pequeno.

\- É mesmo.

\- Vai arrancar olhares de várias pessoas.

\- Se alguma oxigenada se aproximar do meu filho eu faço um escalpo.

Digo e afago os cabelos do meu bebê que fecha os olhos.

\- N-n-na-não acha que exagerou?

\- Não.

Eren da um sorriso nervosos e começa a cantar baixinho. O primeiro a dormir é Lian, Eren põe a mão no meu cabelo e massageia, durmo.

(Seis meses depois.)

\- Eren... acorda... Lian ta chorando.

Bato no ombro de Eren, escuto ele levantar,logo ele põe a criança de cabelos negros perto de mim e sai.

\- Tsc... ta com fome, meu amor?

Pergunto bocejando, sentando e pegando o menino que me olha e faz bico.

\- Tão lindo e os mesmos olhos energéticos de Eren.

O mesmo entra com a mamadeira.

\- Troque a frauda dele.

Digo e ele suspira, levanto e vou eu mesmo. O visto com uma macacãozinho branco e Eren lhe alimenta. Aproveito, escovo os dentes e visto uma blusa sem mangas e uma calça meio folgada.

\- Vamos.

Pego o menino e desço, como algo e vou para a academia.

\- Oi Levi.

\- Oi Hanji.

Ela se aproxima ia tocar a bochecha de Lian, mas o mesmo vira o rosto e abraça meu pescoço.

\- O que faz com Li-chan aqui?

\- Treinando.

Ela fica com cara de interrogação, saiu e deito no chão, junto as pernas e ergo, ponho Lian deitado de bruços com o rosto na minha direção, começo as abdominais.

\- LEVI!! O QUE TA FAZENDO?!?!

Hanji pergunta estérica ao entrar na área de exercícios.

\- O que... acha?

Pergunto respirando entre as abdominais, Eren entra.

\- Até que fim você chegou, olha isso!!

Hanji diz apontando para mim.

\- Ah...

Ele se aproxima e beija o rosto do bebê sobre minhas pernas.

\- Viu como a mamãe é forte?

Ele diz acariciando os cabelos do menino que deixa de olhar para ele e olha para mim corado... uma risada escapa da boca do mesmo. Paro o movimento e olhos surpreso para o bebê junto com Eren.

\- Ele... riu!!

Eren pega o menino nos braço e o coloca para cima rindo. Levanto e me aproximo.

\- Ri mais uma vez para o papai, Li-chan.

Eren diz, mas o menino nada faz e me olha.

\- Já sei.

Deito para fazer as flexões.

\- Ponha ele nas minhas costas, mas o segure.

Eren se ajoelha e coloca Lian sentado,segurando ele. Começo as flexões e o menino sentado em mim começa a rir e bater as mãozinha nas minhas costa, Eren gargalha e eu ri baixo.

Depois de me exercitar pego o pequeno e Eren faz as mesma coisa que eu e Lian novamente começa a rir.

\- Levi.

Hanji chama.

\- O que?

\- Posso estudar seu filho?

Pego Lian no colo e ando até perto de Hanji, lhe acerto uma joelhada na perna e um cascudo.

\- Levi, nada disso na frente do Li-chan.

Eren repreende.

\- Óbvio que não.

\- Mas não vou disseca-lo, eu só vou fazer testes de lógica.

\- Para quê?

\- Para ver se os filhos entre raros tem o QI mais alto, seu filho já é um raro só por ter nascido de um outro raro.

\- Claro que meu filho tem o QI mais alto, fui eu que gerei ele... mas se depender da parte de pai.

\- Ei!! Eu sou muito mais experiente que você e já vivi o bastante para aprender várias coisas.

\- Sei.

\- É verdade Levi, Eren é ótimo em raciocinio... na verdade ele se formou em direito.

\- O que?

Olho para o dono das orbes esmeraldas.

\- Foi uma aposta com Jean, ele disse que não conseguia nem passar em um vestibular para gari. Então apostamos quem conseguia passar para medicina ou advocacia e quem aguentava mais tempo no curso. Eu ganhei.

Fico boquiaberto.

\- Somos imortais, então estudar e se formar é... uma piada interna.

Suspiro.

\- Viu filho, seu pai é um idiota, se formou e ainda fica fazendo piadinha.

Eren suspira.

\- Pois então, posso fazer os testes?

\- Sim, mas eu vou supervisionar.

Digo e saiu, tomo banho junto com Lian e o alimento,logo ele dorme. Eren chega logo em seguida e se arruma e deita na cama comigo.

\- Aishiteru, Eren.

\- Aishiteru, Levi.

Olhamos o pequeno no berço.

\- Aishiteru Lian.

Dizemos em unissom acariciando o rosto e cabelo do pequeno, ele segura nossos dedos e suspira soltando um leve sorriso.

Fim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas iniciais crianças, notas iniciais


End file.
